Acordes de Amor
by BoobooCullen
Summary: Nessie: la niña mimada y malcriada hija de Edward y Bella Cullen...  Jacob: el profesor del instituto de la clase de musica  LA trampa: clases de guitarraEl resultado:  averiguenlo ustedes
1. Prologo

Discleimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial, total sin mi consentimiento o aprobación.

Prologo

-Las relaciones entre Profesores y Alumnas está prohibida-logro decir con vos ronca.

-Yo no soy profesor titular, soy un sustituto-al fin tenía a su chiquilla donde la quería, en sus brazos.

-Que hace Sr. Black-dijo ella intentado recobrar la cordura.

-Por favor Nessie, no soy tan viejo y lo sabes- su nombre, el diminutivo que él le había puesto, escucharlo de sus labios era música para su corazón y había sido suficiente para ponerla a mil y que le importara poco si alguien los descubría, su Jacob al fin la amaba.

-¿Jake, que estás haciendo?-la verdad aun no caía en la cuenta de que el estaba a punto de besarla.

-Estoy reclamando lo que un día me ofreciste, ¿te molesta?-necesita saber si esto era lo que ella quería después de todo quería amarla no asustarla.

-No pero si no me besas entonces si me molestaré-y eso fue suficiente, su chiquilla había crecido y aunque no había sido con el agradecía que fuera tan desinhibida. Eso lo estaba enloqueciendo.

El beso, al fin, uno que ella había deseado tanto, y había añorado con todas sus fuerzas, tal vez su reputación no era la mejor pero nada de eso era cierto la verdad jamás había besado a nadie porque quería que cada terminación de su cuerpo fuera perturbada y alterada por su hombre lobo, su hombre cavernícola, suyo por siempre.

**Bueno aquí esta el prologo de Acordes de aMor, tal vez ya sepan por donde va todo, espero les guste y pues me dicen su opinión….**

**Nos seguimos leyendo**

**Booboo…**

**Un Beso.**


	2. Recuerdos

Discleimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial, total sin mi consentimiento o aprobación.

Recuerdos.

Apenas estaba amaneciendo y aunque el ambiente en el pueblo de Forks era de lo más tranquilo, no era lo que pasaba internamente, eran las características de un lugar en donde no hay grandes acontecimientos y los habitantes son tan educados y "respetuosos", bueno ese era la caparazón que para Nessie no era más que la hipocresía que vivía día a día entre ella, su familia y sus vecinos que en realidad no eran muchos pero de ser posible entre ellos se podría vivir una guerra interna sin cuartel. Que era la afirmación que su abuelita materna le gustaba recitar cada vez que Nessie le contaba las nuevas tanto buenas como malas del pueblo.

Nessie se levanto más que emocionada, hoy podía ser uno de los mejores días de su vida, y aunque su mente estaba en positivo no pudo evitar que a su mente llegaran millones de imágenes de golpe que la verdad solo la aturdían y la hacían sentir pésimo.

-Jacob….-más que un susurro parecía un gemido de dolor y a decir verdad eso era lo que ella sentía dolor, al saber que su corazón le pertenecía al joven de la tribu Quileute y por un segundo su corazón parecía volver a la vida pero luego las palabras que hicieron que su corazón no fuera más que un monton de pedazos que no lograba reunir para que pudieran de nuevo sentir y vivir. Latir…

Flashback

"_-No Renesmee, no lo entiendes yo no siento lo mismo por ti-ella aun no entendía lo que él decía, pero ¿cómo poder creerlo?, cada vez que el estaba junto a ella no era el Jacob responsable y serio, junto a ella era el rebelde y desinhibido. Era su Jacob. Otra señal, el jamás había acostumbrado a llamarla por su nombre completo, de hecho era él quien había implementado la versión corta por asi decirlo._

_-No eso no es cierto, tú sientes lo mismo que yo no lo niegues, no me niegues….-su vos se estaba desgarrando por dentro y aunque parecía que él no se inmutaba ella sabía que solo era su fría mascara._

_-No, Renesmee, tu sabes que Leah es mi novia desde hace dos años. Además, yo…..-ya no siguió pero ella sabía lo que seguía… El la amaba a ella, a Leah, su rival, la otra._

_-No siguas, no me destroces más de lo que ya estoy, lo sé la amas, está bien Jake, lo entiendo simplemente confundí las situaciones y las señales, de verdad lo lamento pero no te sientas mal fue mi error….-ya no tenía sentido contradecir lo que era evidente. Se dio la vuelta no quería hacer sentir mal a su amigo… eso sería nada mas una amistad._

_-Yo lo siento tanto, no quiero hacerte desdichada…-¿el intentaba disculparse?, ¿Cómo si eso la pudiera hacer sentir mejor?_

_-No Jake no te preocupes, esto es asunto olvidado.-era lo más que podía decir y su razón podía soportar, ya ni siquiera podía pensar."_

Fin Flash Back

-Renesmee-la dulce voz de su madre la sacaba de su doloroso recuerdo.

-Si mama…-contesto con la poca alegría que le quedaba.

-Si no te apresuras llegaras tarde-dijo su madre, a veces ella sentía un poco de celos de su madre, la forma en que padre la veía era un poco enfermizo, era como si él estaría dispuesto a recibir una bala en lugar de ella, esa era la relación que ella deseaba y por un momento creyó que Jacob la veía de esa forma pero grande fue su desilusión cuando él la saco de su error, y desde ese día ella jamás había regresado a La Push, y había técnicamente ordenado a todos que se le llamara por el nombre que sus padres le habían escogido y no por la abreviatura que "_Él_" le había puesto.

Suspiro viendo el paisaje que se asomaba delante de su ventanal, era en dirección hacia donde "_Él_" pero ahora ya no podía sonreír de solo recordar que el era feliz en brazos de otra. Otra que no era ella.

-¿Pero que tenia Leah que yo no?-esa era la pregunta que le seguía a su gemido y a sus recuerdos. Aunque Nessie siempre terminaba respondiéndose la verdad le dolía demasiado sus respuestas y sus recuerdos.

Leah Clearwater: Para Jacob era la novia perfecta, sus linajes estaban destinados a estar juntos, la forma en que Jacob le describía su relación parecía que era el destino mítico entre quileutes. Era el amor de su vida y la mujer de sus sueños. Era su mundo y su universo.

Nessie sintió ganas de vomitar de solo recordar, aunque Leah jamás le cayó mal, en cierto modo la odiaba por tener lo que ella siempre había deseado y añorado.

Mientras ella terminaba de arreglarse, al sur de su casa había otro corazón desgarrado y se podía asegurar que este estaba doblemente lastimado.

Flashback:

_-Deberías calmarte, no puedes irte asi.-Jacob intentaba hacerle la pelea más liviana pero sabía que podía ser posible, el lo sabía, Leah se lo había dicho muchas veces, de esta situación la que mas sufriría seria ella y todo porque él no podía aceptar que esa chiquilla de pelo cobrizo y ojos chocolate se había tatuado en su alma para nunca más desprenderse._

_-No Jake, no me puedo quedar, papa dijo que me enseñaría a tocar el piano y no puedo faltar.-ella volteo y de nuevo Jacob sintió como su corazón se desgarraba por dentro, era como si por primera vez no pudiera ser lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar los golpes. Pero verla a ella, su chiquilla hecha una colegiala enamorada del hombre equivocado porque el había jurado protegerla y hasta un punto lo había cumplido pero jamás podía protegerla del sentimiento que entre ellos había surgido y ahora los estaba separando pero era lo mejor él lo sabía. Ver sus ojitos chocolate apagados y sin vida era lo más doloroso que había vivido, y eso que la muerte de su madre era algo que no lo dejaba en paz._

_-¿Regresaras?-sabia de sobra la respuesta: "no", pero necesitaba escucharla y estar seguro._

_-No lo sé Jake, dentro de poco inician las clases de nuevo y sabes que con eso es un poco difícil que nos veamos.-ahí estaba un rotundo no pero más sutil, menos doloroso. Pero no era un no definitivo aun quedaba la esperanza de mañana._

_-Desearía no hacerte daño Nessie-fue lo último que logro decir antes de que ella partiera para jamás volver._

_-Yo también.-algo que Jacob logro escuchar pero era la verdad. Y eso fue lo peor saber que tal vez jamás regresaría a La Push y saber que le había hecho daño, demasiado daño._

Fin Flashback

Ya había pasado un año desde la última vez que esos ojitos chocolate lo habían visto con amor, y añoranza, por asi decirlo con inocencia. Y de nuevo todo regresaba a su mente, la forma en que ella se movía cuando caminaba, la forma en que todos esos chiquillos lo veían y el monstruo que el había ayudado a crear…. Esto era lo que pasaba por darle la espalda al amor y a su chiquilla. Pero esa era la principal razón por la cual había solicitado el puesto de maestro sustituto de música, para estar cerca de ella y reclamarla como suya porque siempre había sido suya y ya nada lo iba a impedir.

Tenía el permiso de Edward para regresarle a su bebe, Renesmee, ese era su principal objetivo, devolverle a Bella a su hija y devolverle la inocencia a Nessie no importaba que estuviera en juego.

**Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo de Acordes de aMor, tal vez ya sepan por donde va todo, espero les guste y pues me dicen su opinión….**

**Nos seguimos leyendo**

**Booboo…**

**Un Beso.**


	3. Encuentro Inesperado

Discleimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial, total sin mi consentimiento o aprobación.

Encuentro Inesperado

Nessie se camino un poco desorientada, hoy era un día muy prometedor, pero pronto el panorama de hoy en la mañana había cambiado pareciendo que sería uno de "esos días", asi se refería ella a los días que le siguieron después de su desilusión, porque para ella cada día era un interminable recordatorio de que su hombre lobo estaba en brazos de otra mujer, alguien que si era suficientemente buena para él, algo que ella jamás iba a ser. Por eso ella había tomado la decisión de convertirse en lo que es hoy, el fruto prohibido para todo hombre, la mujer perfecta que cualquier futbolista sin cerebro le gustaría tener a su lado, por eso mismo no le importo que fuera catalogada como una popular y no gracias a sus talentos.

Nessie suspiro frente al espejo del baño de señoritas del instituto, ella miraba a la muchacha bonita y agraciada, la mujercita llena de curvas, curvas que hacían babear a los pubertos de primer año y soñar a sus compañeros de año. Aunque había tenido más de una insinuación para dejar de ser la "chiquilla" que Jake había rechazado, ella sin embargo no había aceptado, toda esta imagen era parte de su plan, aunque un poco enfermo y ella lo aceptaba no le importaba mientras el resultado fuera el esperado poco le importaba que las de primero hablaran de ella e inventaran cuanta idea pervertida les llegaba a sus cerebros microscópicos. De repente su celular sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos que habían decidido desanimarla en un día tan importante.

-Nessie… Soy Kristin-la inconfundible voz de su mejor amiga, su confidente aquella que estaba feliz junto al hombre que ella amaba y el la amaba a ella con locura.

-Hola Kristin…-dijo un poco desganada, a decir verdad sus ánimos no volvieron a ser los mismos desde ese fatídico día y aunque ella no quería encontrar culpables, Kristin si lo hacía y señalaba a uno en especial… Jacob Black.

-Veo que tu ánimo no regresa…-dijo su amiga con preocupación lo cual para Nessie no era necesario desde hacía mucho tiempo ella estaba muerta, lo que quedaba de ella era simplemente una caparazón y por mucho que le costara aceptarlo sabía que solo junto a su hombre lobo lograría regresar.

-Sabes cuando la hará…-suspiro resignada mientras se terminaba de aplicar la máscara para pestañas, su único maquillaje.

-Ness…-paró en seco lo último que deseaba Kristin era molestar a su amiga-Renesmee….sabes que él jamás sentirá lo mismo que tú, el está feliz con su novia, mientras tu aquí sufriendo… llevando a cabo un plan que solo terminará por destruirte amiga…-la regañó intentando vagamente hacerla entrar en razón pero Kristin sabía que eso era inútil, eso no sería posible no con Nessie, lastimosamente para todos había heredado el carácter testarudo de su madre y la decisiva de su padre. Una combinación peligrosa para quien lograba darse cuenta de la genética que Nessie llevaba en su ser.

-No lo intentes Kristin, no hoy, la verdad me siento más optimista que otros días asi que no me arruines la buena disposición-dijo Nessie mientras guardaba todas sus cosas dentro de su bolso.

-De acuerdo tú sabrás…-dijo Kristin.

-¿Ya llegaste?-preguntó Nessie con curiosidad.

-Sí, Chris se está estacionando, ya sabes aún le cuesta.-dijo Kristin riendo mientras su novio la hacía pagar con besos su burla.

Nessie suspiró resignada mientras cortaba la comunicación, y aunque conocía a Kristin y sabía que estaría enojada por su gesto, a ella honestamente no le importaba ya que situaciones como estas eran las que provocaban que a Nessie no le gustará compartir demasiado tiempo con Kristin y su novio Chris, y aunque muchas veces intentó explicar el porqué, ya eso no era sustancial, lo último que deseaba era una pelea.

Salió del baño para encontrarse con Tamara, quien solo le dedico un "perra" para alegrarle el día, a Nessie le encantaba que todas sus demás compañeras en el instituto la odiarán por ser la más deseada del campus. Pero inocentemente ella no sabía el porqué de esta situación.

Caminó hasta la clase del señor Robinson, su maestro de música, la verdad lo único que lograba ponerla más o menos animada era la clase de música aunque también lograba ponerla melancólica, "él" tocaba la guitarra, su instrumento preferido en el mundo y para poder sentirse cerca de Jake ella había decidido escoger ese como instrumento del semestre.

Se sentó en uno de los primeros asientos, los que más le gustaba ocupar, no deseaba perderse ni un solo momento de su clase preferida, cuando ya estaba bien instalada llego Kristin a su lado, sin Chris, cosa que Nessie agradeció, lo último que deseaba era ser público de las demostraciones de amor que su amiga hacía.

-No puedo creer que cortaras la llamada-Lo sabía su amiga estaba muy enojada y no era para menos pero ya tenía la excusa perfecta.

-Kris…sabes que dentro del baño del gimnasio no hay mucha señal de celular-lo dijo con decisión logrando asi su cometido, Kristin creyó todo.

-Ah, no importa Renesmee, no entiendo porque pero contigo no puedo enojarme, te adoro chiquilla-y eso fue como un golpe que atravesó a Nessie, la había llamado como solo su hombre lobo hacía "Chiquilla", eso descompuso su semblante y Kristin lo pudo notar.

-Yo, Renesmee, lo lamento, no deseaba….-pero ella no la dejo terminar.

-No importa Kris.-y se dio la vuelta para corroborar de que su guitarra estuviera perfectamente afinada, grande fue su sorpresa al recordar que no había pasado por su locker para sacar a la guitarra tan preciosa que su tía Alice le había regalado para la última navidad.

-Pero, yo…-intento Kristin pero sabía en el fondo que era inútil.

-Ya déjalo, sabes debo ir a mi locker, olvide traer mi guitarra, me cuidas mis cosas, regreso lo antes posible.-de acuerdo lo dejaría pero intentaría más tarde, le prometió a Nessie cuidas sus cosas con su vida si era posible.

-De acuerdo, ya sabes cuenta conmigo, oye te apresuras, dentro de unos minutos sonara el timbre y no deseas que el Ser. Robinson te ponga un retardo-dijo Kristin con voz materna una que hizo que Nessie sonriera algo que era un milagro.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Nessie y salió casi que corriendo hacia su locker, cuando al fin llego agradeció a Dios que nada la detuviera y asi poder llegar a tiempo a clase. De repente sintió como un fuerte brazo se ceñía a su cintura y la jalaba al cuarto de limpieza.

-Hola preciosa…-esa voz, su estomago dio un vuelco que ella logró detener antes de causar un desastre, la voz de Alec.

-Que quieres…-no era una pregunta pero debía hacerla.

-Quiero cobrar lo que me prometiste, ya sabes son demasiados los favores que me debes Renesmee-Ugh, su nombre en los labios de este tarado le daban náuseas pero debía aguantarlas.

-Ahorita no puedo Alec, tengo clase de música y sabes de sobra que voy mal en ella.-una mentira blanca que no dañaría nada y que la lograría salvar de su irremediable acechador.

-De acuerdo Renesmee, pero recuerda me lo debes y lo cobrare…-dijo él con mirada huraña.

-No estás en posición de amenazas recuerda que si yo me hundo, te hundes conmigo, ahora si me disculpas debo irme-dijo ella con desprecio. A lo que simplemente escuchó un gruñido proveniente del pecho de Alec. Rio internamente, sacar de quicio a Alec era tan fácil que debía ser ilegal para su propio bien.

Salió de la trampa de Alec y se encamino a su clase, de camino se dio cuenta de que los pasillos estaban vacios y lo comprendía al instante. El timbre ya había sonado.

"Maldición, Maldito Alec Volturi" dijo internamente, si ese imbécil no se hubiera cruzado en su camino ella ya estaría disfrutando del dulce sonido que su guitarra dejaba salir. Sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban y perdía el equilibrio pero se dio prisa necesitaba saber si su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasado o si simplemente había enloquecido.

Llego a la puerta de la clase y la abrió de un solo tiro, se arrepintió en el instante eso no era posible, esto debía ser un erros, ¿Dónde carajos estaba el profesor Robinson?... y lo peor de todo era la melodía que se escuchaba por toda la clase.

De pronto un par de ojos negros se posaron en sus orbes chocolate. Y sintió que todo su mundo de desmoronaba, esto era una maldición, esto no podía estar sucediendo, ese hombre no podía estar aquí, su mente siguió con los reproches y de nuevo algo mas la aturdía, la sonrisa que los labios de ese hombre esbozaron, parecía que jamás se habían separado, de nuevo miles de imágenes golpearon su mente, el con otra en sus brazos, su mente no le daba tregua y parecía que en cualquier momento caería en la inconsciencia.

-Srita, Swan, gracias por su compañía, pase siéntese.-y vio como él se acercaba a ella peligrosamente. Pero antes de que el acortara la distancia lo suficiente volvió a sonreír y suspiro.

Eso fue su perdición sentir su halito tan cerca de ella la hizo palidecer y lo siguiente que sintió fue el frió suelo, un sordo sonido que la dejo helada, gimió de dolor y se dejo llevar por un ángel negro.

* * *

Jacob había llegado bastante temprano al instituto de Forks, estaba de más decir que la felicidad que sentía era incomparable. Bajo de su bebe, su motocicleta _Ducati StreetFighter S_; era su mayor logro después de tener el honor de ser el dueño del corazón de su chiquilla. Después de dar cierto espectáculo a los presentes, decidió abrir su chaqueta color negro de cuero que hacia juego con su motocicleta. Después de eso sonrió ante el comentario de su padre esa mañana.

"_-Jake, deberías llevarte el casco, no quiero que te pase nada hijo-un hombre en silla de ruedas frente al televisor con el canal de noticias local le decía cuanto lo quería sin todas las cursilerías que a ninguno de los dos les gustaba decir o escuchar._

_Jacob sonrió en acto reflejo ante los comentarios de su padre, Billy Black, pero internamente se sintió un poco ofendido, a decir verdad a él le gustaba la velocidad, y la sensación de libertad que una motocicleta a 190 Km/p le provocaba en todo su ser._

_-No es necesario papa…-intento persuadirlo de sus insistencias, aunque sabía era imposible, gracias a la influencia de su chiquilla y su mejor amiga Bella Swan, su padre se había vuelto testarudo pero en realidad eso a Jacob no le enojaba pero si le dolía al saber que las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida estaban reflejadas en su padre aunque ellas no estuvieran ahí físicamente._

_-Jacob, por favor, concédeme un poco de paz mental…-volvió a insistir su padre y nuevamente Jacob se lo concedió, tomando el casco de su habitación y encaminándose a la cochera. Dio un rápido beso a su padre en la coronilla y despidiéndose con un rápido, "regresare" salió de su pequeña sala. Cerró la puerta y fue a donde se encontraba su motocicleta, dejo el casco bajo un cobertor, se sintió un poco culpable por haberle mentido a su padre pero era necesario, necesitaba estar con la cabeza fría y serna cuando viera de nuevo a su chiquilla."_

Tomo sus cosas y su chaqueta, camino hacia la oficina del director para que le pudieran indicaren donde se encontraba su aula. Suspiro de alivio cuando noto que la oficina estaba frente a él y que gracias a Dios no estaría como tonto dando vueltas por todo el instituto y pidiendo indicaciones. Entro y saludo a una señora que estaba detrás de uno de los tres escritorios que ahí se encontraban.

-Buenos Días, Su nombre por favor…-dijo la señora. A decir verdad a los ojos de Jacob era una persona que se miraba muy amable y agradeció que no fuera una persona amargada.

-Jacob Black… estoy aquí por el puesto de maestro sustituto…-pero la señora no lo dejo terminar, se sintió incomodo por la mirada de asombro de la señora. Por un momento la señora creyó que había visto a los hombre más guapos pero se había equivocado aun le faltaba mucho por ver y este joven de cabellos negros y piel dorada se lo dejaba muy claro.

-Si, ejem... Si usted es el sustituto para el Sr. Robinson… ¿cierto?-pregunto de repente muy nerviosa y Jacob tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa de suficiencia. Ella no comprendía lo que un simple jovencito lograba en ella y de repente se acordó del padre de una de las alumnas… El Sr. Cullen, antes de que su mente vagara ante el recuerdo de ese cobrizo de ojos esmeralda escucho un carraspeo por parte de Jacob.

-Así es Señora….-dijo Jacob para poder adquirir el nombre de la señora.

-Char, Elizabeth Char…. Sr. Black…-dijo la señora con un sonrojo que a Jacob hizo sentir aun mas incomodo. Deseaba que no lo trataran con tanto respeto pero por un momento comprendió lo que su amigo Edward relataba ante las insinuaciones de las mujeres y deseo por primera vez ser invisible. Por alguna extraña razón sabía que esta señora sería una incesante acosadora y eso no le pintaba un buen panorama. Asi que decidió no corregirla y dejar asi establecido el límite entre ellos.

-Muy bien señora Char, podría indicarme cual es mi horario y mi salón… Por favor-dijo dando un paso hacia atrás lo último que deseaba eran los malos entendidos.

-Si… mmm bueno aquí esta su horario, este es su salón, ¿desea que lo lleve?-dijo la señora con una mirada insinuante que a Jacob no le gusto.

-Muchas Gracias Señora Char, pero creo que puedo encontrarlo yo solo, además parece que usted tiene suficientes preocupaciones-termino Jacob ya con un pie fuera de la oficina y antes de que la señora Char le contestara salió directo al edificio tres donde se encontraba su salón.

Estaba tan inmerso en su hoja de horario que no se dio cuenta de que atrás de él venía un grupo de jóvenes, por sus atuendos seguramente eran los integrantes del equipo. Decidió no ponerles atención pero fue irremediable.

-¿La han visto el día de hoy?-decía uno de cabellos negros.

-Sí, y debo decir que hoy más que nunca desea Nessie conmigo-respondió otro de tez clara.

Jacob sintió que las paredes se le cerraban, ese de piel clara había dicho ¿Nessie?, no esperó una respuesta razonable y siguió poniéndoles atención.

-Escuchen muy bien conjunto de idiotas, a Renesmee nadie más que yo se le acerca, eso quiere decir que ustedes tienen completamente prohibido tan siquiera pensar en ella, ¿Quedo claro?¡-los reprendió un joven de cabellos color chocolate, de tez blanca y complexión mediana. A Jake se le formo un nudo en la garganta, ¿Había llegado demasiado tarde?, ¿acaso este puberto era ya su novio?, ¿había cometido el error más estúpido de toda su vida?

-Y una cosa más…-volvió a decir el de piel clara y cabellos chocolate, Jacob miro de reojo y vio como todos le ponían atención al muchacho- Esta noche, Nessie será mía, por fin.-dijo con una voz que a cualquiera le hubiera parecido un completo descara, Jacob sintió como su desayuno se le intentaba salir de su estómago.

Los jóvenes estallaron en vítores, parecía como si el de pelos chocolate fuera un semental y lo peor de todo, iba a poner sus asquerosas manos sobre su chiquilla, Jacob no lo pudo reprimir.

-SEÑORES¡-grito Jake de exasperación y dolor en la voz, pero gracias al cielo ellos no lo notaron y llamo la atención de todo el grupo.

-¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?, ¿no deberían estar en clase?- dijo ahora un poco más calmado.

-¿Perdón?-dijo el semental, un niño de papi, pensó Jacob.

-Ya me escucho joven…-volvió a decir Jacob.

-Aquí solo se obedece al claustro de docentes-lo reto el de cabellos negros.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que el no es maestro señor Gabe?-dijo una voz a sus espaldas y todos cerraron los ojos de golpe, como si hubieran sido atrapados _in fraganti _en su travesura.

-Bueno Días Señor Lynne-dijeron todos a coro excepto Jacob quien no reconocía al señor delante de él.

-Andrew, Marcus, Alexander, Eidrian, Aarón y por supuesto Alec, se puede saber que esperan para responder al Sr. Black-dijo el señor Lynne con una mirada inquisidora para todos los jóvenes.

-Permítame disculparme en nombre de mis compañeros, _Profesor Black _–dijo Alec antes de que cualquiera de sus compañeros dijera algo. Lanzó el nombre de Jacob al aire como si fuera la lepra, algo que hizo que Jacob se sintiera muy enojado y con ganas de demostrarle a este chiquillo quien era Jacob Black. Pero se retuvo a sí mismo no quería mostrar problemas en su primer día por lo que simplemente acepto.

-No importa señor…-dijo intentado que alguien le brindara el apellido del joven.

-Volturi, Alec Volturi.-dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa de suficiencia pero la verdad el apellido no le decía mucho a Jacob. Y de todos modos no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Muy bien, señores todos a sus clases…-dijo el señor Lynne y asi fue, Alec y su grupo de "idiotas" como Jacob los había catalogado se habían ido a sus respectivos salones.

-Lamento esto Jacob-dijo el director con una mirada suplicante.

-No se preocupe, una vez también fuimos asi-respondió Jacob con una sonrisita de complicidad.

-Bueno no te distraigo de tus quehaceres, nos vemos a la hora del receso y recuerda que si tienes algún problema, lo llevas a mi oficina y lo arreglaremos-dijo el Señor Lynne mientras le daba la mano a Jacob quien la recibió gustoso, se dio media vuelta y se encamino a su salón, estaba tentado a decirle al director las estupideces que Alec y sus amigos estaban diciendo acerca de una alumna en particular, por no dejar en claro que hablaban de su chiquilla, pero eso parecía una acción cobarde por parte de él y la verdad quería darle a Alec una prueba de su propia medicina, aparte de dejarle en claro quién era el dueño de Nessie, asi que desecho esa opción, además eran jóvenes y el venia con la simple decisión de recuperar a su chiquilla de ojos chocolate.

Camino y logro encontrar el salón de música donde estaba reunida la gran parte de los alumnos que habían escogido esta como clase creativa.

-Buenos Días-dijo muy cordialmente mientras colocaba sus cosas en el escritorio, borraba los apuntes de la clase anterior, y volteándose a ver a los pupitres ya llenos.

-Bueno Días-lograron decir algunos mientras que otros estaban en shock ante la persona que estaba frente a ellos y pronto la incógnita surgió: _"¿Dónde estaba el Señor Robinson?" _Lo cual Jacob pudo entender al instante.

-No se alarmen por favor, mi nombre es Jacob Black, y soy su maestro sustituto de Música.-dijo y sonrío de oreja a oreja, lo último que deseaba era tener dar una mala impresión.

-Buenos Días, mi nombre es Kristin, es un placer conocerlo profesor Black-dijo la amiga de Nessie un poco mas coqueta de lo que en realidad era. –Disculpe pero… nos podría decir ¿Qué le sucedió al Señor Robinson?-dijo Kristin con una inocencia fingida. Algo que Jacob noto al instante y sonrió para sus adentros. _"Niñita tonta, no me interesas en lo absoluto" _pensó Jacob_._

-Bueno el tuvo que salir de Forks por razones personales y hasta que el pueda regresar yo seré quien cubra sus periodos-dijo Jacob decidido a zanjar el tema, lo último que deseaba era verse envuelto en una entrevista incomoda. Y de repente la visión de la señora Char inundo su mente, se estremeció ante el recuerdo. Después de unos segundos, intentó recobrar el hilo de la conversación.

-De acuerdo quiero que saquen su tarea, el profesor Robinson dejo dicho que tenían tarea que entregar el día de hoy.-dijo Jacob sentándose en la silla detrás del escritorio y vio como cada alumno llegaba a dejarle el cuaderno de apuntes con las tareas respectivas.

Al notar que ya todos habían llegado a dejar sus tareas, tomo su carpeta para tomar lista. Empezó con nombres que la verdad no le llamaban la atención hasta que…

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan-el nombre salió de sus labios sin siquiera leerlo se había memorizado ese nombre era como si estuviera tatuado en su cerebro. Sintió como todo se volvía mas colorido, parecía que la felicidad lo embargaba y deseaba poder ver a su chiquilla de nuevo.

-¿profesor?... mmm… Renesmee no se encuentra, fue a traer su instrumento y no ha regresado.-dijo Kristin tratando de excusar a tu amiga. Jacob no tuvo más remedio que asentir pero su corazón se paralizo ante la agonía pero en cuestión de segundo entendió…. Ella llegaría.

-Bueno jóvenes antes que nada desearía que se sintieran a gusto en esta clase, de sobra debo decirles que es para su libre expresión, asi que para empezar a conocernos y que este momento incomodo de "inicio"-hizo el gesto entre sus manos-no nos corte el aliento. Bueno la primera actividad que tendremos será que tomen sus respectivos instrumentos y cuando llame a cada uno se presente aquí, al frente del salón y deje salir la melodía que según a su parecer los describa mejor.-dijo Jacob emocionado al ver las caritas relucientes de todos los jóvenes, al parecer esto era una gran idea.- ¿Están de acuerdo?-pregunto sabiendo de sobra la respuesta.

-_"Si"-_fue la respuesta a coro que recibió. Asintió y saco su guitarra de su estuche.

-De acuerdo primero seré yo quien lo haga asi me conocerán mejor- se recostó en el escritorio frente a todos y logro afinar la ultima cuerda. Empezó una melodía que hizo suspirar a todas las jovencitas que estaban ahí, y que hizo que los jóvenes se sintieran intimidados por el profesor, pero a él no le importaba, la melodía que su guitarra producía era aquella que le compuso a su chiquilla. Un nuevo recuerdo surco su mente.

Flash Back:

"_Estaban en el patio trasero de su casa, su padre Billy se había ido con Charlie, el abuelo de Nessie. Entonces decidió hacerle un regalo especial a su chiquilla._

_-¿Nessie?, ¿Cariño?-dijo al menearla un poco, deseaba saber por dónde andaba su mente._

_-¿Si Jake?-respondió ella y fue el mejor sonido que Jacob pudo escuchar._

_-Preciosa, desde hace días deseaba hacerte un regalo, ya sabes por los años de amistad…-dijo él con un suave rubor en sus mejillas._

_-Oh, Jake me encantaría recibirlo-dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba y no se pudo sentir más feliz, por un momento solo dejaron que el compas de sus corazones llenara el silencio._

_-¿Nessie?-volvió a llamarle él, y ella sintió un vuelco en su corazón, jamás se acostumbraría a las sensaciones que su nombre en los labios de Jake le provocaban por todo su cuerpo._

_-Jum…-fue lo único que pudo emitir._

_-cielo, mi regalo…-dijo él y ella lo soltó y por un momento el se sintió desamparado por el súbito abandono de los brazos de su chiquilla pero saco su guitarra y la afino lo mas que pudo, deseaba que esto fuera perfecto._

_Mientras admiraba el rostro de Nessie, se dio cuenta de todas las emociones que de él se desprendían: adoración, anhelo, comprensión, cariño, amistad, añoro y la más importante y a su vez la más desgarradora AMOR… uno que él sabía no merecía y uno que comprendía los destruiría a ambos pero no le importo lo único que deseaba era ver a su chiquilla sonreír._

_De repente la melodía comenzó, era hermosa llena de emoción, todo estaba en su lugar, en ningún momento dejo de tener esa chispa de inocencia pero también de pasión y Nessie sintió desfallecer mientras los __**Acordes**__ inundaban sus oídos. Era amor ella lo podía percibir, ella lo podía sentir, ella no lo podía negar. _

_Este último gesto había dejado todo muy claro, ella se había enamorado irremediablemente de su mejor amigo. Mientras la música los envolvía ella se sentía de una manera nueva pero cautivante y sintió un calor recorrer desde su nuca bajando por toda su espalda y la hizo estremecer, pero era un buen estremecimiento._

_De repente la melodía termino y lo único que pudo hacer fue tirarse a los brazos de Jacob quien muy ágilmente había retirado la guitarra ya que por extrañas razones había adivinado los pensamientos de Nessie._

_-Se que no son como las nanas que tu y Edward componen, pero es con mucho cariño preciosa-dio Jacob y Nessie sintió que todo su mundo se volvía una fantasía._

_-Es perfecta, perfecta ¡me encanto, gracias Jake ¡-dijo ella y nuevamente lo abrazo. _

_No había espacio para las dudas la chiquilla estaba adentro de él y eso solo significaba una cosa… El Fin…"_

Mientras la melodía inundaba el salón y el recuerdo los sentidos de Jacob, él pudo escuchar como la puerta se abría súbitamente. Giró un poco su cabeza y poso sus orbes obscuras en las de su chiquilla, al fin ella había entrado en el salón y noto sus facciones de niña asustada e impresionada. En acto reflejo por el súbito estremecimiento sonrió, sonrió como solo a ella le sonreía, como solo con ella podía sonreír.

-Srita, Swan, gracias por su compañía, pase siéntese.-dijo Jacob mientras se acercaba a ella como acechándola, aturdiéndola, el lo sabía podía sentir su nerviosismo. Antes de poder llegar lo suficientemente cerca de ella volvió a esbozar la sonrisa y suspiro. Su chiquilla había cambiado, su cuerpo era ahora mas tentativo al pecado, pero su carita seguía siendo de inocencia y un poco demacrada, se maldijo a sí mismo por provocarle esto a su chiquilla pero al fin iba a reivindicarse.

De repente vio como Nessie palidecía y de repente se desmorono, el no pudo ser tan rápido para poder anticiparlo, el sonido sordo de la guitarra que ella cargaba fue estruendoso, se escucho un gemido por parte de ella. Él se acerco lo más rápido que pudo mientras que Kristin gritaba por ayuda.

-Profesor a la enfermería, llévela a la enfermería-pedía a gritos la adolescente a lo que él aceptó y la levantó en brazos, agradeció que a Nessie no se le hubiera ocurrido ponerse falda ese día, pero aún asi se miraba hermosa.

De camino a la enfermería sintió como ella se removía en sus brazos y gemía de dolor nuevamente. Se sintió culpable y la bajo sobre una de las bancas del patio exterior.

-Ah… ¿Qué me paso?-logro decir Nessie con una voz que no reconocía como suya pero la acepto.

-Te desmayaste preciosa…-y Nessie abrió los ojos como platos, era _**"Él" **_su hombre lobo, su hombre cavernícola, aquel que la rechazo para estar con su novia, aquel que era el dueño de su vida y nuevamente todo se volvió negro.

* * *

***Bueno al fin lo termine, he aquí el encuentro de la pareja, espero les guste, la verdad me gusta esta nueva aventura de un NessiexJacob, y espero la estén disfrutando tanto como yo….**

**Nos leemos pronto **

**Un Beso xD**

**BooBoo**


	4. Estoy Aqui Por Ti ¿Aun Me Aceptas?

Discleimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial, total sin mi consentimiento o aprobación.

* * *

Estoy Aquí Por Ti…. ¿Aún Me Aceptas?

Jacob se levantó y decidió que lo mejor era esperar a que Nessie aceptara y creyera que él de verdad estaba ahí. Además ¿cómo se iba a poner ella frente la enfermera? Estaba al tanto de todo el daño que le había hecho a su chiquilla pero simplemente no deseaba que los demás se enteraran, la vista que tenia del rostro de Nessie era lo mejor hasta el momento. Sus bellas facciones de mujercita inocente eran su rasgo más prominente, y algo que en realidad le hacía perder la cabeza. ¿Cuántas noches no había soñado con tenerla, poseerla, amarla y adorarla? Todo dentro de la misma habitación, pero había sido un idiota por no reconocer el amor puro y grande que la chiquilla le profesaba. Bufó, un incontrolable pero al fin y al cabo merecido bufido, ¿Por qué carajos no pudo decirle que la amaba esa tarde? ¿Era tan difícil de creer que su Nessie lo amará por igual también? Y sobre todo estaba el asunto de Bella y Edward, ¿por qué había sido tan obstinado y no creer que su mejor amiga y su "futuro suegro" no lo iban a aceptar?... y de repente un recuerdo vino a su mente.

"_-Jake te lo ruego-era la voz de Bella, aunque muchas veces la actitud de su mejor amiga lo hacía enojar en sobremanera siempre le guardaba un enorme cariño de hermano mayor._

_-Bella… ¿Tienes una idea de lo que Edward me haría si se enterara de mis sentimientos por Renesmee?-trago saliva, amarga por supuesto de solo pensar en el rechazo de sus amigos era más que suficiente para alejarse de la chiquilla._

_-Es que en todo caso ese es el tema que deseo hablar contigo….-dijo Bella como siempre testaruda. _

"_-Buenos Días, Sr Black- era el Director Lynne, este era el día de su entrevista. Acababan de llamarle para avisarle que el puesto era suyo._

_-Bueno Días Director Lynne, es un gusto volver a verle-dijo Jacob en el tono más amable y no evidenciando su triunfo._

_-El gusto es mío joven-respondió el pelinegro._

_-Bueno, me dijeron que deseaba verme… usted dirá-dijo Jacob esperando la sarta de reglas que el Sr. Lynne tenía para él._

_-Si joven, es simplemente protocolo para que usted esté enterado del reglamente interno del instituto.-dijo el Sr. Lynne. A lo que Jake frunció el ceño, ¿estaban desconfiando de él? Sintió como la ira se apoderaba de él y después una vocecita lo hizo entender… "¡Por supuesto idiota ellos no te conocen!" y nuevamente se calmó._

_-Por supuesto usted dirá…-intento componerse no necesitaba que de verdad desconfiaran de él._

_-Bueno ante todo está el respeto mutuo, no deseamos las confrontaciones entre maestros y alumnos-La verdad a Jake le molestaba un poco pero sabía que esto solo era reglamentario y únicamente protocolo._

_-Estoy consciente de la libre expresión de cada persona y por supuesto el área de música es una zona de libre expresión-intento sonar lo más profesionalmente posible. Aunque la mitad de lo que dijo simplemente eran patrañas._

_-Eso es exactamente lo que deseaba escuchar. Lo siguiente es y créame no lo digo en tono racista ni nada por el estilo pero debido a su edad que debo agregar es poca están totalmente prohibidas las relaciones "alumna/maestro"-Jacob estaba admirando cada detalle de aquella peculiar oficina pero al escuchar eso abrió sus ojos obscuros como platos y los planto en la mirada del Sr. Lynne. Por un momento quiso reírse en la cara del pobre hombre, claramente diciendo que la única razón por la cual solicitaba el puesto era para estar cerca de una alumna como maestro. Su siguiente impulso era propinarle un puñetazo al ignorante pelinegro delante de él, lo suyo con Nessie no será una simple relación, era más que eso, era todo. Era la aceptación de su amor, de su chiquilla y de su clara pasión. Nuevamente logro calmarse antes que el pelinegro notara sus intenciones._

_-Debería anunciarle que tengo novia y estoy locamente enamorado de ella-contesto Jake carraspeando un poco._

_-Bueno antes que todo mis felicitaciones y por siguiente me da gusto escuchar eso pero sin embargo desearía que estuviera alerta, esta demás decirlo pero muchas de las de último año lo encontrarán atractivamente apetecible…-"¿Qué Demonios…?" fue el primer pensamiento de Jacob, acaso este hombre no era… heterosexual… no eso no podía ser, tal vez el pelinegro tenía razón y debía estar alerta de las jovencitas conducidas y totalmente dominadas por sus hormonas pero lo último que necesitaba era una preocupación más… cuidarse del Director. Sintió un estremecimiento extraño, no era que él fuera "homofóbico" pero podía admitir que la testosterona era algo que lo impulsaba en muchas cosas. No se había dado cuenta de que su expresión era de total sorpresa dada la dirección que sus pensamientos habían tomado. El Sr. Lynne carraspeo para devolverlo a la realidad._

_-No me malinterprete, estoy felizmente casado con cuarenta años encima y dos hermosas hijas… y es por ellas que hice el comentario, digamos que están en la edad de los muchachos y pues tiendo a escuchar un poco sus conversaciones que no son nada tranquilizadoras-dijo lo ultimo con cabeza gacha. Por un momento sintió como si tuviera frente a él a Edward Cullen. Trago imperceptiblemente saliva para bajarse el nudo en la garganta. Esa era la principal razón de su solicitud, regresar a la realidad la mente de Nessie._

_-No se preocupe, lo entiendo, tengo dos hermanas-dijo Jacob con un poco de pena la cual mostro en su expresión vacilante._

_-Bueno sin nada más que agregar esto es lo más sustancial y lo demás lo encontrara aquí-y le entrego unas hojas unidas con un clip por la esquina derecha, eran varias y el solo hecho de imaginarse lo que decía hicieron que Jacob rodeara los ojos… total no lo iba a hacer. Levantó mas la vista y vio como el Sr. Lynne se levantaba de su sitio a lo que él hizo lo mismo, un breve apretón de manos y se despidieron."_

Jacob sonrió una vez más ante el recuerdo y también ante el conocimiento de que la única razón de hacer todo este teatro era para tener a su chiquilla entre sus brazos. Nuevamente decidió admirarla hasta que esos ojos chocolate lo volvieran a ver con todo el amor posible.

Nessie logró regresar pero tenía miedo de que al abrir sus ojos se encontrara con "Él" asi que decidió quedarse un poco mas ahí en el frío cemento de la banca y acomodando sus ideas donde debían estar. Suspiró internamente, tal vez solo había sido un sueño después de todo ¿Qué iba a estar haciendo Jacob en el instituto? Por muchos años él le había dicho que todos los jóvenes quileutes debían asistir a la escuela que estaba dentro de la reserva. Exactamente el no podía estar ahí, entonces la visión de el por segunda vez consecutiva era simplemente un mal truco de su mente o simplemente se había vuelto completamente loca.

Perdida en sus debates internos sintió como dos brazos fuertes la tomaban y la movían del lugar de donde estaba, abrió los ojos un poco, intentando que la persona que la cargaba no se diera cuenta de su mejoría y lo pudo ver mejor.

Era "Él", estaba de nuevo con ella, la estaba sosteniendo en forma nupcial y veía claramente como la estaba alejando del edificio donde debía estar, pensó por un momento que él no conocía la dirección que debía tomar hacia la enfermería y estuvo tentada a decírselo pero eso solo arruinaría el momento, si esto era parte de su locura no le importaba la verdad era el cielo mismo para ella, nuevamente poso sus ojos chocolates en el rostro de Jacob, deseaba aprenderse sus facciones de memoria y de nuevo la tentación la inundó, deseaba tocarlo y sentir su cercanía irónicamente más cerca. Sonrió para sus adentros, aun estaba siendo conducida por sus deseos carnales pero más que nada era su amor lo que la dominaba, el amor por el hombre que la llevaba en brazos a lo desconocido.

Jacob se dio cuenta de que Nessie estaba consciente asi que decidió llevarla lejos para poder hablar con ella y decirle el motivo por el cual él estaba aquí en su instituto. La levanto en brazos y la condujo al bosque que estaba anidado al patio trasero del instituto de Forks. Sentía como su corazón latía desbocado, la sensación que la piel de su chiquilla contra la de él era una que no tenía comparación, lo volvía completamente loco y él sabía que ella era consciente de eso pero no le importaba que su chiquilla lo quisiera volver loco.

Nessie entró en pánico, ¿Por qué Jake tomaba otro camino? Se suponía que debía llevarla a la enfermería ¿cierto? No pudo evitar removerse una vez más en los brazos de Jake, y por poco se cae. Jake simplemente sonrió en el momento exacto hizo ademán de botarla pero todo fue un truco, uno que por cierto obtuvo el resultado que él esperaba… que ella abriera los ojos.

-Veo que no estas desmayada pequeña…-susurro muy cerca de su oído y eso la hizo estremecer, ¿acaso no había desarrollado inmunidad a sus encanto? Al parecer no, en estos últimos minutos se había estremecido más veces que cuando le tocaba que bañarse con agua un poco fría, cuando su mama se acababa la caliente en las largas horas de baño que tenía, o cuando el frio de la calle la golpeaba de lleno cuando salía fuera del cobijo y calor que le proporcionaba su hogar.

-Veo que no te has aprendido el mapa de la escuela, la enfermería está al otro lado del campus…-respondió ella con un tono de voz que reconoció como un susurro y no como el alegato que ella quería dar.

-No soy muy dado a seguir instrucciones, prefiero seguir mi instinto…-respondió el en un tono mordaz, el cual ella no pudo entender, ¿Por qué le hablaba en ese tono?, apenas y eran conocidos y se dio cuenta de un error más grave pero esta vez cometido por ella, le estaba hablando de tu, como hacia siempre pero en este momento no era correcto, ¿Por qué? Simple, él era un maestro y ella una alumna debía haber respeto y ella se lo daría, la distancia ante todo dijo para sus adentros.

-¿Profesor Black?... le agradecería mucho si me bajara, como puede notar estoy perfectamente bien y puedo caminar-dije ella en el tono más frio e indiferente que pudo pronunciar aquellas palabras que le dejaban muy claro a él que el trato anterior había sido un desliz por parte de ella, las cosas habían cambiado y todo por culpa de él, pero, esa era la razón por la cual estaba aquí ¿cierto? Para recuperar el amor de su chiquilla, para obtener su perdón y encerrarla entre sus brazos para nunca dejarla salir. Debía soportar cualquier trato que ella le brindase en estos momentos.

-Sí, claro, discúlpeme señorita Cullen…-la bajo y en el preciso momento que le dejo en el suelo sintió que no solo estaban vacíos sus brazos sino también parte de su corazón, ella se alejó por lo menos un metro de distancia de él y eso fue un puñetazo en el estómago a toda regla, bien lo merecía, y lo aguantaría como hombre, ese era el precio.

En el preciso momento que esos brazos musculosos y morenos la dejaron de abrazar con tal ímpetu se sintió descobijada, la seguridad y paz que en su momento le habían brindado esos brazos por unos minutos más la sintió de nuevo pero poco fue el tiempo y grande la decepción cuando noto cuanto lo extrañaba en realidad y cuanto poder tenía el sobre ella. Para que él no se diera cuenta del desconcierto, la desilusión y el dolor que esa situación le provocaba se había alejado un poco más de un metro de su cuerpo, pero aun con esa distancia sentía el calor abrazador que desprendía de él, un calor que era capaz, ella estaba segura, de derretir el hielo que su rechazo, hacia algunos meses, había provocado en su corazón de niña enamorada y la había dejado destrozada,

-No se preocupe, pero le ruego que mantenga su distancia-un golpe en su ingle le hubiese dolido menos, Jacob lo sabia pero era el precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar con tal de ganársela de nuevo, paciencia, paciencia era lo único que necesitaba y vaya si no había aprendido a ser paciente y testarudo con su mejor amiga Bella Cullen pero aun asi no quería forzar nada por el momento.

-Tanto como usted lo desee, lo hare…-fue su respuesta que por mucho llevaba segundas intenciones impregnadas en el tono de voz. La vio detenidamente, esa esos pantalones de cintura baja le ajustaban tan bien que parecía una segunda piel, suave y cremosa, la blusa que aunque no era verano dejaba una generosa vista de sus protuberantes senos. Ella no lo veía directamente, es más estaba con su cabeza gacha como algo apenada, su mirada estaba muy esquiva y su postura muy incómoda.

-Gracias-aunque no reconocía su voz, fue lo único que pudo salir por su garganta, su vista estaba pegada a las puntas de sus zapatillas nuevas, que combinaban perfectamente con su atuendo, debía agradecer tener a Alice como su tía y ese espectacular gusto por la moda. La situación no podía ser más incómoda y Nessie sabía que debía escapar de él a toda costa así que decidió comenzar a caminar. Tal vez habría dado su segundo paso cuando sintió la cálida mano de Jacob jalándola suavemente del brazo, suave pero decididamente a no dejarla ir, por un momento su corazón bombeo aún más rápido de lo que ella creía sería capaz pero lo hizo. Levanto su rostro y enfoco su mirada en la de él, arqueo una ceja perfecta y lo encaro.

-¿Si profesor Black?-escondio su reacción y su rostro permaneció impertérrito, no le daría la satisfacción de verla alterada, no por un simple roce o toque entre sus pieles.

-Nessie… yo…-intento decir algo, bueno más bien estaba tartamudeando, intentando acomodar sus ideas racionalmente pero algo lo detuvo.

-Es Renesmee, Sr. Black-dijo con un tono despectivo y un poco soez, pero a la vez muy provocativo, ella sabía que debía dejarle muy en claro que Nessie ya no existía, y que seguramente jamás lo había hecho ella desde su nacimiento en brazos de su hermosa madre había sido llamada Renesmee y ese era su nombre.

-¿Disculpa?…-Jacob parpadeo varias veces, era la primera vez que Nessie, Renesmee lo corregía en cuanto a su nombre, ahora notaba que tanto era el cambio, la actitud que había adoptado su chiquilla en este momento era muy impactante era como ver a una niña inocente, transformarse en una mujer provocativa en cuestión de segundo, lo excito, dios si que lo excito pero también lo enojo, y su rabia crecía paulatinamente.

-Mi nombre es Renesmee, profesor Black, ¿lo recuerda?-una sonrisa burlona se aparecía muy tenuemente en los labios de Renesmee, había ganado un punto a su favor y pronto la guerra, el no la vería deshecha por una limosna de su amor, un amor que a fin de cuentas jamás fue correspondido.

-Yo, lo siento… creí que…-¿Qué?, que tal vez las cosas seguirían igual, que su chiquilla lo esperaría y que en cuanto el cambiara de opinión y se presentara frente a ella, ella no dudaría ni un segundo en echarse a sus brazos y decirle una vez más cuanto lo amaba y lo locamente enamorada que estaba de él. Eso ya no era posible ¿cierto?

-¿Qué creíste? ¿Qué la tonta Nessie, enamorada de Jacob Black seguía aquí?-elevo su voz una cuarta más y se golpeó el pecho, no tan duro para no ser muy dramática pero lo suficientemente audaz para hacerle creer la mayor mentira que estaba a punto de decir.

-No, no es eso, creí que…-nuevamente estaba tartamudeando, acaso no era el quien debía ponerla a ella nerviosa… ¿Por qué demonios las cosas estaban al revés? Se debatia internamente acerca de la posición en la cual estaba, que era en verdad de desventaja, ya que debía ser el quien la pusiera nerviosa, las cosas simplemente no estaban saliendo como el deseaba. Mientras tanto Nessie rompió en carcajadas, unas muy despectivas, el lo comprendio, ella se estaba burlando de el. Algo que le helo la sangre, Renesmee jamas se mostraría asi con nadie, el lo podía jurar.

-No me digas que has venido a buscarme…ahora comprendo, has venido aquí porque ahora ya me deseas ¿cierto?-ella coloco sus manos en sus caderas y las contoneo un poco en un claro gesto de provocación a Jacob.

-No digas estupideces¡-eso la dejo atónita por un segundo pero recupero la compostura, Jacob Black no la volvería a humillar, primero le cortaría las bolas antes que dejarse humillar por este estereotipo de hombre de las cavernas.

-No me grites¡. ¿Qué, acaso Leah ya te aburrió?, no me digas… ya no te satisface en la cama… que pena-hizo un puchero que mostraba solo burla, Jacob no podía dar crédito a lo que aquellos sensuales y carnosos labios habían dicho. Las cosas estaban saliéndose de control.

-Vaya boquita la que tienes "Renesmee", cuéntame ¿Edward y Bella saben de tu forma de expresarte?-un golpe bajo pero no dejaría que ella hablara de esa forma tan soez y tunante. Pero ni por un segundo vio que Nessie flaqueara o por un momento su expresión cambiara, debía jugar un poco mas sucio.

-Anda, corre perrito, ve y dile a mis padres lo que has escuchado, me importa un carajo lo que me digan ¡-Jacob debía saber que las amenazas no iban con ella, es más la sacaban de sus casillas, si alguien quería hacerle algo mas valía lo hiciera en el momento porque las amenazas no eran más que boberías de niñatos. Espero la réplica de Jacob pero esta no llego, la distancia que había entre ambos se acorto en el momento en que el decidió darle una lección a su chiquilla y castigarla por su lenguaje tan soez y su postura tan provocativa.

-¿Qué haces imbécil? Suéltame ¡-intento apartase de él pero como siempre, el la acorralaba con sus grandes brazos, la cernía a su cuerpo y la dejaba sin escapatoria.

-faltarle al respeto a un profesor es una tarde en detención, ¿lo sabes cierto?-sus palabras fueron muy sensuales, unos años atrás Nessie no sabía de excitación, pero en estos momentos sentía como su entrepierna ardía y como la excitación se centraba en su vientre.

-Y sabias que si te encuentran asi con una alumna te expulsan, digo no creo que seas tan idiota como para no leer el reglamento interno del instituto…-esa era un provocación a toda regla, la chiquilla sabia defenderse pero eso solo hacía que el ya duro miembro de Jacob dolería de tanta excitación.

-Estas en lo cierto preciosa, no soy tan idiota como para no leer el reglamento-una mentira, lo último que deseaba era pasar una tarde de sábado leyendo un aburrido reglamento pero eso no debía saberlo ella-pero dime, después de observar con detenimiento tu atuendo del día de hoy, puedo alegar que coqueteabas conmigo y que te desmayaste a propósito con tal de estar a solas conmigo-ha¡ a este juego podían jugar dos y por el momento el llevaba la delantera. Pudo notar como en esos ojos chocolatosos se encendía un poco la preocupación. Nessie lo sabia, le habían llamado varias veces la atención por sus vestimentas tan provocativas y si los atrapaban así este sería un castigo aun mas grande porque estaba segura que llamarían a sus padres. Sentia como Jacob acomodaba su mano derecha en su espalda baja y como la otra tomaba su mano para entrelazar sus dedos, esos ojos casi negros la hipnotizaron una vez mas ya que sus miradas se conectaron.

-No me das miedo Jake, solo te pido que te alejes de mi-su rostro cambio un poco, parecía como si la fiera que acababa de salir volviera a su cautiverio y la niña que el amaba por su ternura salía nuevamente, el hecho que lo llamara Jake nuevamente lo llenaba de mucha dicha.

-No quiero que me temas, solo deseo que me escuches-el ahora estaba mas calmado, pero aun no podía soltarla ya que temia que si lo hacia ella saldría corriendo, y estaba en lo cierto Nessie solo esperaba que el la soltara para huir de su cautiverio. De su calor.

-De acuerdo, te escucho…-se rindió, pero solo a medias necesitaba despistarlo para poder huir.

-Ness…Renesmee, yo quiero, necesito tu perdón, se que no me lo merezco, pero preciosa me siento terrible por la forma en que te trate, las cosas que dije, las mentiras que creíste, yo…. Necesito tu perdón…-lo solto todo de un sopetón, aunque el no lo deseaba aun seguía un poco nervioso y tenerla tan cerca no le ayudaba.

-De acuerdo Jake, yo te perdono-en el exacto momento en el cual el escucho esas palabras sintió que su corazón se saldría de su pecho, había soñado con esas palabras desde hacia tanto tiempo. Nessie no había puesto mucha atención a lo que el acababa de decir lo único que deseaba era escapar de ahí. Ambos envueltos en sus pensamientos y sus anhelos. Por un segundo el regreso al presente y cayo en la cuenta que esta era su oportunidad, la había esperado mucho tiempo, acorto la distancia y poso sus labios tiernamente sobre los de ella.

Nessie no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuanto noto se dio cuenta que el la estaba besando y en lugar de que su corazón saltara de la alegría, salto del enojo, como se atrevía este idiota a besarla… ¿alguien le podía explicar? Lo empujo lo suficiente como para alejarlo.

-¿Qué diablos crees que haces?¡-estaba enojada, muy cabreada, el lo notaba peor no entendía el porqué de su enojo.

-Yo, es que… tu… me perdonaste… y yo-¿Qué justificación le podía dar?

-El hecho que yo te haya perdonado no te da derecho a besarme.-dijo ella en un tono altivo, por un segundo ella parecía demasiado lejana casi como una estrella para el.

-Nessie.-dijo el con vacilación.

-¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo? Es Renesmee, que no se te olvide-esa era una amenaza, y Jacob comprendio que Nessie ya no estaba, de seguro el la había matado.

-No comprendo… yo…-balbuceo.

-Es fácil entender, crei estar enamorada de ti y te lo confese, me rechazaste y preferiste a alguien mas, un año después vienes a pedirme perdón y te lo otorgo pero eso no quiere decir que mis sentimientos por ti sigan intactos, hace mucho tiempo ese "amor" murió-dijo con sarcasmo y Nessie sintió como su alma se rasgaba, pero su lobo debía aprender la lección y recuperar no solo el perdón de ella, sino su confianza y su amor, además la situación estaba muy confusa en estos momentos, ¿Dónde diablos estaba Leah? Y ¿Qué había pasado?

-…-Jacob no podía decir nada, sentía como su voz escapaba de su garganta, la revelación anterior lo dejo catatónico. Nessie pudo cantar victoria, la batalla la acababa de ganar ella, y el triunfo era tan dulce, aunque en su garganta sentía un resquicio amargo.

-Mira, si quieres, podemos seguir siendo…-pero no pudo teminar la frase, los frios ojos negros de Jacob se conectaron con los de ella y pudo ver algo que no pudo identificar pero increíblemente la asusto.

-No lo digas… escúchame bien preciosa, no viene solo por tu perdón, estoy aquí para demostrarte algo mas que mi arrepentimiento, ¿lo sientes?-las cosas habían sucedido demasiado rápido, Jake nuevamente la encerro en la jaula de sus brazos, sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo estaba ceñida al de él, sentía su erección en su estomago, ¿Qué tan grande era él? Claramente el pensamiento la excito pero también la asusto.

-Jake, suéltame, me lastimas, me estas asustando…-lo ultimo lo dijo para que el se sintiera mal y la soltara pero diablos, estaba muy equivocada, Jacob encontró determinación y todo lo dejaría claro.

-Me importa un carajo…-y nuevamente unió sus labios con los de ella, esta vez era un beso agresivo, lleno de promesas por parte de el, anhelos por parte de ella, un amor que ambos tenían frente a ellos pero que cuando deseaban tomarlo se les escapaba de las manos, como agua se escurría entre sus dedos. Ella sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, MAS LAGRIMAS¡ una que creyo ya no le quedaban ¿Cuántas veces no soño, deseo y anhelo un beso asi con el?, demasiadas pero no era esta la ocasión, ni el momento que ella se había imaginado. La falta de aire se acercaba, amenazándoles con cortar abruptamente el beso, pero antes que sucediera el lo hizo, se separo de el demasiado rápido para deseo de ella.

-Yo cometi un erros, pero asi como fui un imbécil para cometerlo, será muy hombre para componerlo, porque yo no soy ningún cobarde y no me doy por vencido-dicho esto la solto y camino a grandes zancadas de vuelta al edificio donde habían estado antes de todo este remolino de emociones y reclamaciones. Nessie no dio respuesta mas que un leve suspiro.

-Así te quería lobito, a ver cázame si puedes, solo espero no te quejes de mis tácticas como estratega-sonrió se sacudió un poco y compuso su ropa, lo había logrado, ella sabía que el la amaba y deseaba tanto como ella a el, pero debía darle una gran lección, después de todo ella era una gran alumna de su tia Alice y tía Rose, ahora entendía porque a veces Rosie no soportaba a su lobito, el año al parecer empezaba prometedor, ella saldría con las manos llenas de eso estaba completamente segura.

* * *

Bueno aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, perdon por no haber subido antes pero estaba en parciales en la u, y hasta ahorita me dieron un break jejeje pero prometo estar actualizando mas constantemente, por lo pronto espero les haya gustado el cap y me dejen un rr... si me lo merezco bueno gracias por esperar... las kiero bye


	5. Una Cancion De Amor

Discleimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial, total sin mi consentimiento o aprobación.

* * *

Una Canción de Amor

Otro día, ayer para Renesmee había sido un día lleno de emociones pero sobretodo un aleteo persistente de mariposas en su estómago y por supuesto sabía porque de su malestar, aunque ella no lo catalogaría como un malestar sino como la aceptación rebelde e inconsciente de su corazón al identificar a Jacob Black como su dueño. Eso la tenía irritada de sobremanera, ¿Por qué carajos su corazón y su mente no podían ponerse nunca de acuerdo en cuanto a ese hombre?

No deseaba conocer la respuesta, para ella era más fácil aceptar el hecho de que estaba loca o simplemente se había vuelto bipolar, desde su encuentro y su reveladora conversación del día de ayer entre ella y su hombre lobo, su mente le dictaba que retrocediera, que lo rechazara, un buen golpe en la mandíbula y no volver a ver hacia atrás, hacia el pasado, uno que podía tener sus buenos y bellos recuerdos pero que siempre al final estaba manchado con un corazón roto y un rechazo que para cualquiera hubiese supuesto la muerte, bueno para cualquiera que supiera lo que era amar de esa forma. Pero para ella no, fue un golpe; ¡demonios sí! Había sido el peor golpe que ella hubiese recibido pero era una guerrera, más inteligente que su madre y más fuerte que su padre. Esa era la razón por la cual había sobrevivido, además que en su subconsciente ella sabía que lo que Jake le había dicho eran puras patrañas, ella sentía el amor que él no deseaba aceptar por ella. Y era en este punto donde su corazón entraba en batalla con su mente, porque a partir de esta idea concisa y aceptada por su sentido común, su corazón le exigía que lo perdonara y dejase que esos brazos enormes y bien trabajados la envolviesen y la protegiesen de cualquier mal, que sus labios se unieren en un baile interminable y su amor siguiera el curso natural que desde un principio debió seguir.

Pero si ver a su mente combatir con su corazón era algo que a ella le desagradaba peor era darse cuenta que no importaba el tiempo ni las cosas que ella pudiese hacer, ese hombre de tez morena, dentadura blanca, cabello negro y ojos ónix seguía amarrado a su corazón desde el primer día en que se dio cuenta que le gustaba y que por supuesto le amaba. Desde el momento en que lo vio, fuerte, altivo y guapo en la clase de música su mundo se desmorono a trompicones. Dese la conversación que habían tenido y el beso que él le había dado a la fuerza, aunque debía ser honesta un segundo más y su voluntad se hubiese ido a la porra y hubiera aceptado cualquier miseria que él hubiese deseado dar en ese corto beso; gracias a Dios su cordura pudo más y lo aparto en el momento justo, pero desde ese momento su interior estaba hecho un campo de batalla, una batalla sin cuartel, eran demasiados los sentimientos encontrados, sentía ira, ira hacia ese hombre que la dejo con el corazón desmadejado; sentía deseo, deseo por que ese hombre la envolviera en sus brazos y le enseñara a su frágil e inocente cuerpo que era el amor físico ya que sabía que el amor en si solo lo encontraría con él; sentía rabia, rabia hacia ella misma por darse cuenta de que con solo estar cerca de el su voluntad desaparecia y él podía doblegarla como a él se le diera la gana, solo con la conexión de sus miradas ella se sintió caer de rodillas frente a él; sentía vergüenza, vergüenza porque había trabajado duro y había logrado esconder a la Nessie de antes, y estaba consciente de cuan controladora podía ser con sus emociones y a menos que ella lo deseara nadie, ni siquiera sus padres o su familia, conocía a la verdadera Nessie, solo su hombre lobo y eso la regresaba al enojo porque siempre que estaba con él sus emociones estaban a flor de piel. Sentía miedo, miedo de que todos descubriesen quien era en realidad Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, porque su reputación era solo atribuida a puros engaños, mentiras y rencor, un rencor que aunque ella no quisiera debía dejar ir.

Suspiro y en ese suspiro sintió que el tiempo se le iba, así como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones naturalmente aunque la situación no se viera tan natural. Se levantó y se dispuso a prepararse para ir al instituto.

Jacob había madrugado solo para tener lista la clase del día de hoy, tal vez solo era para el grupo del último año, donde estaba su chiquilla, por eso debía dar lo mejor de él, necesitaba que Nessie supiera la razón verdadera que lo trajo hasta ella. Estaba inmerso en sus recuerdos junto a la hija de su mejor amiga cuando unos golpes en la puerta de su salón de clases lo interrumpieron.

-Toc, Toc...

Jake sonrió, una sonrisa que cualquiera podía catalogar como una sonrisa sincera y por mucho llena de esperanza.

-¿se puede?-la voz de su amigo Quill Ateara lo llenaba de paz, el saber que sus amigos lo apoyarían en esta locura por una mujer era un gesto que solo los verdaderos amigos harian por él. Y por supuesto él lo agradecía en lo más profundo de su ser, aunque en realidad no se los dijera, Jake no era muy emocionalmente demostrativo con las personas que quería en verdad pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar, aunque el ignorara ese hecho.

-Chicos, creí que no vendrían...-dijo con un suspiro que insto a sus amigos a intercambiar miradas entre ellos. Jake no perdió de vista el detalle y arrugo un poco el ceño.

-¿pasa algo?- la duda estaba reflejada en su rostro pero nadie tuvo el valor para decirle a su amigo que su mirada era de esperanza ante una derrota infalible por parte de la hija de los Cullen.

-¿Cuál canción será la que tocaremos Jake?-pregunto Embry.

-"Si Te Pudiera Mentir"*…-fue su única respuesta, una que trajo consigo una revolución de abucheos por parte de sus "amigos", en este momento no estaba tan seguro que hubiesen venido para apoyarlo sino que en realidad vinieran para verlo humillado por una chica, y vaya si no era pequeña la mujercita. Aunque intentaba tomarse lo de la canción con la mayor calma no podía ignorar las descargas eléctricas que le recorrían el cuerpo. Sonrió, para que sus amigos no notaran su nerviosismo y se sirvieran un banquete de burlas y nuevos abucheos para él.

-De acuerdo, es suficiente, creo que deberíamos de acomodar todos los instrumentos, en especial la batería para después no estar apurándonos por algún tonto retraso-fue su última palabra, y en el salón de música, Quill, Embry, Paul, Jared y Jacob se dispusieron a acomodar todo lo necesario para que la presentación fuera un éxito y por lo menos lograse derretir el muro de hielo que cercaba el corazón de Renesmee. Aunque Jacob no podía quejarse, después de todo él había sido el causante de que ese muro se erigiera en ese corazón que sabía; aun así su chiquilla intentara ocultárselo, latía solo por él. Sonrió con suficiencia al saberse triunfador.

Hasta el momento las clases para Nessie habían ido con normalidad, Tara la había estado mirando despectivamente pero eso era rutinario para Renesmee, alguno que otro chico la había intentado invitar a salir, como todos los días, sus rechazos a tan fervientes "admiradores" también se había convertido en una rutina y aunque al principio le divertía todas las ocurrencias que salían de esas cabezas en estos momentos lo único que deseaba era verlo, su hombre lobo, el cual el día de ayer le había declarado que la quería, no con todas las letras ni tampoco con tanta claridad pero ella sabía que eso era lo que él quería dar a entender, y ella reconociéndolo como **su** hombre sabía a qué se refería. Gruño imperceptiblemente, la batalla entre su sentido común y su corazón le empezaba a causar un fuerte malestar, más que todo fastidio, suspiro frustrada y acelero un poco más el paso.

Era clase de Literatura, y aunque en realidad no le llamaba mucho la atención leer tragedias románticas del siglo XVIII debía estar y soportar la bendita asignatura sino quería entrar en conflicto con la testaruda de su madre y el loco de su padre, y no es que sus padres fuesen unos monstruos, en realidad se la pasaba genial cuando en el mundo solo son ellos, pero en los últimos meses se había distanciado mucho de ellos y aunque ese distanciamiento significaba: no más clases de piano con su padre, no más historias románticas contemporáneas con su madre, no más paseos por la naturaleza de Forks y por supuesto no más clases de aprendizaje de manejo para motocicleta con su madre; el distanciamiento era algo necesario ya que después de su rechazo mortal por parte de Jacob, sus padres se habían vuelto más insistentes con ella y sus actividades y noto casi en la primera oportunidad que ellos ya no lo hacían como un pasatiempo con ella sino una forma de que su mente dejara de pensar en el hombre musculoso y de ojos negros penetrantes invadiera su mente y la internara a una depresión inigualable. Pero, ¿podía culpar a sus padres por querer ayudarla a superar tal situación? Sabia la respuesta y era un **no**; pero aun así ella ya no se sentía cómoda con los paseos y esas actividades, era como si cualquier situación con alguno de sus padres fuese ya premeditada, ensayada y eso a ella le asqueaba de sobremanera. Alejo esos pensamientos de su mente nuevamente, ya era suficiente con el martirio que le traía Jake a su mente y corazón como para agregarle un sentimiento de culpabilidad por alejar a sus padres de ella.

Sus demás asignaturas transcurrieron con normalidad, en matemáticas Todd intento robarle un beso, eso la traía de muy mal humor ¿acaso lo único que deseaban de ella era eso? ¿Contacto cuerpo con cuerpo? Porque debía ser realista, Todd no la besaría con pasión, ternura o cariño, porque estaba segura que no era amor. Y por si fuera poco estaba consiente que ese tonto intentaría sobrepasarse con ella, y eso la ponía aun peor, gracias a Dios solo faltaba una clase para poder dirigirse a su hogar, y encerrarse en su habitación nuevamente.

_Clase de Música… _¡Demonios!, si el intento del idiota de Todd por besarla a la fuerza la traía enfadada, pensar en pasar un periodo completo con Jacob la ponía nerviosa y eso no ayudaba a poder serenarse y pensar con claridad.

Suspiro, ya estaba frente a la puerta de la clase, Nessie noto como las manos le sudaban, su corazón latía desbocado, su sentido común la abandonaba y se debatía en correr y alejarse lo más posible de su lobo, o afrontar la situación con valentía como lo hacía su tío Emmett, otro suspiro, tomo el domo de la puerta en su mano, giro la perilla y entro, si verlo a él la desarmaba, ver a toda la "Banda" de La Push en ese salón fue demasiado, de pronto el salón de clases le parecía más pequeño que nunca y eso que debía dejar en claro que ahí las clases eran ridículamente enormes en comparación con la población estudiantil que no pasaba tal vez de los 300 alumnos. Se llevó una mano al pecho, y emitió un agudo gemido que paso desapercibidos para casi todos excepto para _Él _quien al notar su presencia y escuchar su gemido clavo su mirada ónix en la mirada chocolate de la joven, en ese momento Nessie lo supo, debía haber huido, debió haberse escapado y saltado la clase, debió alejarse lo más lejos de él, podía notar en la mirada de ese hombre amor, ternura, alegría pero más que todo esperanza, y eso le helo los huesos, ¿Qué era lo que Jacob iba a hacer en esa clase? ¿Por qué estaba toda la banda reunida en el salón de clases? ¿Estaría mal si los saludaba? Después de todo se había distanciado de ellos sin razón alguna, y ella los extrañaba, demasiado que hasta verlos de nuevo le recordaba cuan mal amiga había sido todo este tiempo.

Dio un paso hacia el lugar donde se encontraban Jared, Paul, Embry, Quill y Él pero la voz de Jacob la detuvo:

-Señorita Cullen, pase por favor y siéntese en su lugar, la clase está a punto de comenzar…- no se había dado cuenta, cuan cerca estaban sus cuerpos, aunque no era una cercanía sospechosa, pero si suficiente para que ella sintiese su aroma a hombre, y su aliento que ella inhalo con demasiada premura, sus pies reaccionaron ante las palabras de él y se dirigió a su lugar, articulando con los labios un tímido "_Hola"_ junto con un movimiento de su mano para los chicos que vieron la escena muy atentamente y simplemente sonrieron devolviéndole el saludo a ella. Acomodo sus cosas e intento calmarse, ver junta a la banda no era buen augurio y lo único que deseaba es que la clase terminara lo más pronto posible.

Jacob pudo respirar de nuevo, por un momento pensó que su chiquilla no asistiría a clases, pero verla ahí sentada en su lugar le daba la esperanza de que ella lo comprendiera, y quisiera hablar con él para poder dejar todo claro y volver a tenerla con él, era lo único que deseaba. Dejo que los chicos arreglaran los últimos detalles y se acercó a los estudiantes, sintió todas las miradas sobre él y los instrumentos de música así también en sus amigos, quienes estaban absortos dando los últimos retoques a la guitarra acústica y a la trompeta.

-Buenos días chicos, ¿Cómo han pasado el día?-saludo y pregunto intentando desviar la atención de sus amigos para enfocarla toda en él. Escucho algunas respuesta como "pésimo", "aburrido", "lo mismo de siempre", y sonrió ante la perspectiva de no solo darle un mensaje claro a su chiquilla sino también entretener a los estudiantes y relajarlos un poco.

-Bueno, pero ahora ya están aquí, y pueden relajarse un poco, sé que están ansiosos por saber qué es lo que haremos hoy, y en este momento se los explicaremos…-sonrió ampliamente y llamo a sus amigos para podérselos presentar a sus estudiantes.

-De acuerdo, es para mí un privilegio presentarles a los chicos que integramos _The Wolf Pack Band_, y si, escucharon bien, yo también soy un integrante-dijo un poco sonrojado a lo cual escucho risas y susurros, también frases de admiración y uno que otro suspiro.

-Él es Paul, el baterista- señalo a su amigo quien dio un paso al frente y un poco intimidado por la atención excesiva que recibía hizo un gesto extraño con las manos, a lo cual todos rieron e intentaron hacer lo mismo, pésimo total.

-Él es Jared, el bajista; Embry guitarrista; Quill el Tecladista; y su servidor, el vocalista y guitarrista- hicieron un gesto de agradecimiento antes los aplausos de los estudiantes y Jacob continuo:

-El día de hoy, invite a los chicos para hacerles una presentación y que ustedes se relajen un poco, también para hacer la clase más amena y más activa, sé que ya están cansados de estar copiando y recibiendo dictados por parte de mis otros compañeros maestros, pero yo prefiero hacer mis clases menos tediosas…-no pudo continuar, todos rompieron en aplausos y vítores hacia él y sus amigos, mejor día no pudo haber escogido para hacer esta actividad sonrió con suficiencia.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, y sus amigos hicieron lo mismo, cada uno se posiciono en su lugar, tomaron sus instrumentos; cuando ya estuvieron listos Jacob tomo de nuevo la palabra. Todos estuvieron atentos.

-Bueno, esta canción es una romántica, tal vez ustedes no estén acostumbrados pero espero les guste, ya después haremos una que otra complacencia, bueno las que podamos…-de nuevo se sonrojaron cuando los estudiantes aplaudieron, súbitamente, la clase se quedó en silencio y Quill empezó con el Saxofón, había olvidado mencionar que no solo se limitaban a tocar un solo instrumento, cada uno de sus amigos podían tocar más de uno. La melodía empezó, y todos al instante se relajaron, las notas eran suaves. Los demás instrumentos se fueron integrando a la melodía cuando la voz de Jacos inundo todo.

Nessie no pudo más que abrir los ojos como platos. Reconocía la melodía, y también la letra, esto no podía estar pasándole a ella.

_Si te pudiera mentir  
te diría que aquí  
todo va marchando muy bien  
pero no es así. _

Ante la primer estrofa de esa canción, Nessie clavo su mirada en Jacob quien a su vez conecto su vista con ella, todo era mágico, y entonces lo supo, la canción era para ella, ¿cierto? Porque él no podía haber escogido precisamente esa canción ala azar, ¿cierto?

_Esta casa es sólo un pensamiento  
que me habla de tí  
y es tu voz como este mismo viento  
que viene hacia mí. _

También era su voz la que venía como el viento hacia ella, no podía dejar de escucharlo en su mente, creía que se estaba volviendo loca porque a veces el sonido era tan real que creía tenerlo cerca, muy cerca.

_Cada vez me duele perder_  
_un minuto más_  
_aquí sin poder entender_  
_porque tú no estás._

Era una broma ¿cierto?, él no podía haber preguntado eso, pero lo hizo, lo cual causo que ella se enfadara, ¿podía ser Jacob Black tan descarado?, ella tenía seguridad al afirmar que sí, si ella ya no estaba con él, era por culpa de él, ¡Joder! ¿Es que acaso no la dejaría en paz?

_Estas tardes obscuras me asustan  
y no me hace bien  
caminar en sentido contrario  
a lo que es mi edén. _

Su corazón se detuvo, ¿estaba el admitiendo su error?, ¿admitía que él se alejó de ella? No, no podía ser cierto, él no podía hacerle esto a ella, de nuevo venia como un conquistador a quitarle todo, dejarla vulnerable ante él.

_A veces creo oír, que me necesitas_  
_y alguna que otra vez, siento tú mirar_  
_he hecho unos cambios en mí_  
_pensando si te gustarán_  
_que imposible es dejar de amar._

Siempre lo iba a necesitar, siempre… se ruborizo ante la idea de haber sido atrapada mirándolo más de la cuenta, porque llevaba poco tiempo el en el instituto, pero verlo parecía siempre una eternidad, una que ella disfruta mucho. ¿Cambios? No, ella amaba como era el en realidad, ¿¡Dejar de amarla! ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Es que acaso él la amaba? No, esta canción no era para ella, él no la amaba, él se lo dejo muy en claro cuando le rompió el corazón._  
_

_No existe fórmula para olvidarte  
eres mi música y mi mejor canción  
sé que no hay un corazón  
que sienta lo mismo por tí  
que este que implora hoy regreses a mí._

¿Alguien podía pellizcarla? ¿Acaso su lobo se estaba declarando? ¿Estaba soñando?, si era lo más lógico, solo en sus sueños Jacob Black le cantaba, solo en sus sueños Jacob Black decía que la amaba, pero Quill la saco de sus pensamientos, empezó un solo de saxofón y ella levanto la mirada, y lo vio, Jacob estaba detrás de Embry viéndola, con mucha cautela la observaba, también con incertidumbre, entonces, ¿la canción era para ella? El camino de nuevo hacia el frente y continuo.

_No existe fórmula para olvidarte  
eres mi música y mi mejor canción  
sé que no hay un corazón  
que sienta lo mismo por tí  
que este que implora hoy regreses a mí._

Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad; debía hablar con él, esta canción no era al azar, esta canción debía significar algo. Ella era su mejor canción…

La melodía llego a su fin, y las chicas estaban suspirando mientras los chicos estaban con la mirada clavada en el Sr. Black pero a él lo único que le importaba era ella, su chiquilla había hecho todo lo posible por demostrarle con esta canción todo su amor, o por lo menos despertar en ella una duda que la llevara a hablar con él, necesita explicarle todo, necesitaba demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

La clase estallo en vítores y aplausos, y aún quedaba un cuarto de hora para que terminara la clase, complació a sus alumnos con dos canciones más, una a petición de las chicas y otra a petición de los chicos, y aunque cantar con sus amigos era algo que lo llenaba de regocijo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasaba en la mente de Nessie, desde que la canción había terminado ella había quedado absorta en sus pensamientos, estaba con la mirada perdida, no reaccionaba, no lo miraba, no hacía nada y eso lo exasperaba. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

Faltaba tres minutos para que la campana anunciara el fin del periodo y también de clases.

-Bueno, espero les haya gustado, y les agradecemos su atención…- nuevamente Jacob no pudo terminar su discurso, porque todos los estudiantes se levantaron y caminaron hacia la banda, para hacerles preguntas, conocerlos más, se sintió muy bien al notar la aceptación de la banda por parte de sus estudiantes. Pero el solo necesitaba verla, intento caminar entre el mar de estudiantes, quien lo diría, podían parecer pocos sentados pero ya parados y alborotados eran demasiado, cuando pudo atravesar todo el cuerpo estudiantil reunido en ese salón y llegar al escritorio de ella, sintió desolación, ella ya no estaba, sus cosas tampoco, lo cual quería decir que ella salió del salón, tenía ganas de sacar a todo el mundo de ahí, pero no quería ponerse en evidencia delante de sus alumnos y mucho menos de sus amigos, lo último que quería era compasión, y odiaba la compasión.

Camino y camino, no tenía rumbo, había transitado casi todos los pasillos de todos los edificios que conformaban el instituto de Forks se detuvo en el patio sur para poder dar un respiro, no quería encontrarse con ninguna de sus amigas para responder preguntas que ni ella estaba segura de las respuestas, ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Acaso él quería darle algo a entender? Maldijo fuertemente, ¿Por qué Jacob Black la hacía sufrir tanto? ¿Acaso era castigo divino por algo que hizo en su vida pasada? Lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero no las podía saber si eran de tristeza o de alegría, no entendía nada, necesitaba que alguien le explicara la situación, pero eso solo significaba una cosa: Debía hablar con Jacob Black, se encogió ante la idea, apretó más sus cuadernos contra su pecho y lloro como descocida, debía sacar todo el dolor antes de enfrentarse a la realidad.

-¿entonces eso te dijo?-nuevamente Jared le hacia la misma pregunta.

-¿Cuántas veces más tendrá que decírtelo?-pregunto un exasperado Paul.

-Ya chicos denle un descanso, debe reunir fuerzas para decirle a Nessie porque cojones hizo lo que hizo…-dijo Embry intentado defender a Jacob.

-Ya será mejor que se larguen, cuídense chicos…-se despidió nuevamente de ellos y todos a coro le contestaron un "Buena suerte" mientras veía como la camioneta de Jared se alejaba por la carretera. Les había mentido, y eso no lo hacía sentirse mejor, aunque en realidad la mentira quería creérsela el, les había dicho a sus amigos que Nessie le había pedido que hablaran después de clases, en su casa, cosa que era completamente mentira pero era para que ellos no se pusieran en plan pesado y le tuvieran lastima o compasión.

Suspiro y dio una patada a un roca mandándola casi a mitad de estacionamiento, giro sobre sus talones y se encamino de nuevo al salón de clases, llevaba las manos entre los bolsillos de sus jeans, acelero un poco el paso, ya no quedaba casi nadie en el instituto, quería llegar a su casa y darse un baño, ya pensaría que hacer con Nessie mañana.

Giro la perilla y entro al salón, parpadeo incontables veces, ¿estaba soñando? No podía creerlo, soltó la puerta y esta automáticamente se cerró tras de él, camino con reticencia hacia el escritorio, quedando delante de la persona que estaba en el salón. No podía articular palabra, se sintió estúpido, ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Hola? Sabía que eso no era una opción, abrió y cerró su boca varias veces, intentado encontrar su voz, pero no pudo. De repente escucho el mejor sonido de su vida, con las palabras que más temía:

-¡Te exijo una explicación!...

* * *

* _Si te pudiera mentir - Marcon Antonio Solis... es mi cancion seleccionada, me gusta mucho su musica, xD una romantica total :$ _

Quiero pedirles una disculpa y tambien agradecerles a quienes agregaron esta historia a alertas, me halagan mucho, aki esta el cap. lo ziento si me tarde mucho pero la Universidad me acapara mucho tiempo, pero no se preocupen seguire con mis historias, a esta ya no le queda mucho, pero lo poco que le queda sera lo mejor XD espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, lo que quieran... y pues espero hayan disfrutado, intentare subir mas rapido esta historia porque es mas corta, y despues me dedicare de lleno a Pecado y Amor Sobre Ruedas... sin nada mas que agregar, me despido...

Besitos¡

BooBoo


	6. Una Explicacion, ¿Un nuevo comienzo?

Discleimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial, total sin mi consentimiento o aprobación.

* * *

Una Explicación, Un Nuevo Comienzo

Ya no sabía si habían pasado unos cuantos minutos, unas cuantas horas o tal vez un día, había perdido el sentido del tiempo. Jamás pensó que pudiera pasar llorando tanto tiempo, pero lo había hecho y todo fuera por sacar todo el dolor que _**tal vez**_ había albergado sin ninguna razón. Pero ya no quería llorar, quería la verdad, quería hablar con Jake, quería olvidarse de todas las noches que lloro amargamente por el amor de su lobo.

Escuchó el timbre que indicaba que la jornada había terminado en el instituto, casi podía imaginarse a todos sus compañeros saliendo de lo más felices hacía sus hogares. Faltaba poco para la graduación, algunos de sus amigos se irían a la universidad, mientras ella debía seguir un año más en el instituto, ya después podía preocuparse por ingresar a una universidad de prestigio. Sus pensamientos se volvieron en su contra, ¿Qué pasaría cuando ella estuviese en la Universidad? ¿Seguiría amando a Jacob con la misma intensidad? Resoplo, sabía que aun a pesar de la distancia-si es que conseguía que la aceptaran en una universidad del extranjero- o el tiempo su corazón solo podría latir desbocado por un hombre, y ese hombre tenía nombre y apellido, _Jacob Black_, ya no lo podía seguir aplazando por más tiempo, debía pedirle o en último caso exigirle una explicación a Jake antes de que su cerebro explotara o terminara volviéndose loca. Aunque el dolor le devoraba el corazón con tanta crueldad sabía que su única oportunidad para hablar con el seria hoy, primero; porque de lo contrario su fin de semana sería un infierno-eso tomando en cuenta que siendo hoy miércoles, los siguientes días no asistiría al instituto para poder prepararse para sus exámenes finales que serían toda la semana siguiente- y por consiguiente no iba a poder concentrarse para estudiar y prepararse para dar su mejor esfuerzo. Segundo; porque sabía en lo profundo de su ser, que la canción tenía un significado más íntimo, puro y sincero del que ella quiso aceptar de frente. Y tercero; porque de lo contrario estaría arrepintiéndose por el resto de sus días, ya que hoy era el último día de Jacob como el sustituto del profesor de la clase de música. Después de eso el Sr. Robinson regresaría para realizar los exámenes finales y entregar notas. El sustituto no podía hacer eso.

Se limpio los restos de lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas, guardo sus cosas en su mochila, saco su kit de maquillaje y retoco un poco su delineador así como también la máscara de pestañas, no podía hacer nada por los ojos rojos de tanto llorar pero por lo menos no estaba tan desastrosa como antes. Se levantó, se sacudió el lodo y las ramitas que se pegaron a su impermeable, el cual uso para sentarse sobre él y no cometer la tontería de ensuciar su atuendo. Fijo su mirada en el edificio Tres, donde se encontraba Jake, y con paso firme camino hacia allí. Llego al aula que tenía asignada la clase de música, se sentó en el lugar más cercano a la cátedra del maestro, vio que aún estaban las cosas de Jacob ahí, así que él debía de regresar, le sudaban las manos, estaba nerviosa; como si fuese a recibir una gran noticia-o en este caso una gran decepción, de eso estaba segura- paso sus delicadas manos por entre los bucles de su cabellera; una extraña manía* que había aprendido de su padre, cada vez que se sentía demasiado nerviosa lo hacía. Mordió su labio inferior varias veces; otra manía, pero aprendida de su madre. Sonrió, los extrañaba en realidad, ¿Cuántas cosas había perdido con tal de auto refugiarse en ella misma? Sabía perfectamente que sus padres la extrañarían incluso más, _**una cosa a la vez Ness**_, escucho a su mente ordenarle, primero Jacob y después sus padres, si aún al final del día tenia fuerzas también lo haría con sus amigos. ¿La perdonarían? Sus padres sabían de sobra que sí, aunque ella no mereciese ese perdón y esa comprensión. Seguridad que no podía sentir con sus amigos, ya que si alguien se hubiese portado de la forma en que ella lo hizo con sus amigos estaría furiosa y no perdonaría tan fácil. Pero los verdaderos amigos perdonan todo, ¿cierto? Los verdaderos amigos te aceptan tal cual eres; así que no tenía que preocuparse tanto.

Pensar en las situaciones a las cuales muy pronto debía enfrentarse no ayudaba a relajarse, tampoco a olvidar que pronto Jake estaría en el salón para recoger sus pertenencias. ¿Cuál sería su reacción al verla allí, en su salón, sin nadie que los pudiese interrumpir, incluso sin nadie en el instituto? Ya que el instituto de Forks se vaciaba con demasiada rapidez, así que ni siquiera habría un adulto que los sorprendiera en algún acto _indebido;_ y no es que ella pensara anticipadamente en "saltar-sobre" Jake, pero si la situación se arreglaba entre ellos dos, era correcto como que el maldito infierno era caliente que no desperdiciaría ni un segundo más.

Estuvo divagando en sus recuerdos y fantasías demasiado tiempo, cuando al fin unas fuertes pisadas un poco desganadas la sacaron de allí, era Jake, no había duda. Y le ponía furiosa el hecho de que su cuerpo reconociese el de él sin ningún problema, incluso con tanta distancia entre ambos. Pero así había sido siempre, y muy en el fondo agradeció que eso no cambiara. Podía notar perfectamente como las pisadas se hacían más pesadas y se escuchaban al otro lado de la puerta, así como también su corazón latía desbocado al son de las pisadas fuertes de Jake, incluso en ese aspecto ellos se complementaban.

Respiro demasiadas veces, pero lo necesitaba para calmarse, cuando estuvo segura que el cuerpo del pecado que poseía Jacob estaba frente a la puerta del salón, la cual estaba cerrada, se levantó del escritorio y se reacomodo su ropa, se dio unos retoques en su cabello; ya que obviamente deseaba estar lo más bella posible para recibirlo a él. La perilla giro y la puerta se abrió: y ahí estaba Él, el dueño de su corazón, el amor de su vida, la razón de su existencia, el protagonista de sus más ardientes fantasías, el centro de su universo, pero ante todo: el causante de un dolor que ahora estaba segurísima fue en vano.

Eso la enfureció, si ese fuera el caso: ¿Por qué hacerle daño? ¿Por qué hacerle creer algo que jamás fue cierto? Era ahora o nunca, debía exigir, aclarar la situación y ponerle un alto a tanto enredo. El parecía un poco incrédulo al verla ahí en el salón, lo cual era un punto a su favor. Reunió fuerzas de todos los lugares posibles:

-¡Te exijo una explicación! - tal vez sonó a suplica, porque estaba segura que enfado no fue el tono de su voz. Pudo identificar a la perfección las emociones que reflejaron su rostro y mirada: incredulidad, asombro, felicidad, añoranza, adoración, esperanza y por ultimo miedo. ¿Miedo a que? ¿A ella? Debía averiguarlo cuanto antes.

Por un momento Jake sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban, ¿realmente le estaba dando una oportunidad para explicar todas las estupideces que un día le dijo? ¿Para demostrarle cuanto la amaba? ¿Para tan siquiera decirle que en realidad lo sentía? Bueno pues ya no era momento de soñar, era momento de actuar, de tomar las consecuencias de sus errores, sus estúpidos errores. Pero antes debía tantear el terreno.

-Es cruel de tu parte… ¿lo sabes?- entendía el riesgo que tomaba al acusarla superficialmente de ser una sádica con él, pero debía saber con qué intensidad ella deseaba saber la verdad. En el fondo de su corazón solo deseaba saber que tanto habían hecho daño sus mentiras. Admiro como esos ojos chocolate lo miraban con asombro, el cual rápidamente se transformaba en rabia. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil de ofenderla de esa forma?

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo!, eres tu quien vino acá, de supuesto maestro de música, vienes a alborotar a la comunidad femenina… a cantar esa maldita canción, diciéndome con la mirada que era para mí y golpeándome con su letra… pues ya no estoy dispuesta a seguir tolerando tus desplantes, tu eres el sádico al hacerme daño como si fuera tu pasatiempo favorito…-la voz se le quebró, los ojos se le pusieron cristalinos, y aun así sus palabras destilaban nada más que la verdad.

_Vaya si soy un bastardo…_ Jake se reprendió a sí mismo, sabía que le había hecho daño, no sabía que tan profundo. Vio un chispazo en el fondo de esa mirada achocolatada, _era momento de correr_… él lo sabía, cada vez que Nessie se veía acorralada; como un cervatillo embestía y huía. No lo iba a permitir.

-Ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir luchando Nessie… ya no – respondió Jake, ya estaba en los último resquebrajos de su tolerancia.

-¿contra qué luchas?- le llego la pregunta de Nessie con un dejo de incredulidad. ¿Es que acaso ella no lo veía?

-Contra ti, tu familia, mi falta de moral, los pocos resquicios de control que aún no has destruido… contra mi conciencia…lucho contra este amor que me quema por dentro y me destroza el alama a grandes zancadas, ya no Nessie... ya no-ya no podía seguir con esta lucha, ya era malditamente doloroso luchar como para aun a este punto seguir negándolo.

-Bueno… bueno… Jacob Black, el único culpable de eso eres tu ¡eres un maldito testarudo!, ¿Por qué hacer todo este circo? ¿Acaso creíste que era lo suficientemente idiota o inocente para no darme cuenta? – A Jake eso lo tomo por sorpresa, ¿Acaso ella sabía algo? _Bueno idiota no decidiste ser lo suficientemente discreto como para que alguien no lo notara ¿cierto?_

-no entiendo nada, ¿tú sabes algo?-aun sabiendo con anticipación la respuesta necesitaba escucharla.

-¿sobre qué? ¿Qué tú estabas enamorado de mí? ¿De tu miedo irracional al repudio que te darían mi madre o mi padre? ¿En serio me crees tan tonta?-Jake no lo podía creer.

-¿Desde cuándo?-realmente ahora estaba exasperado.

-¿desde cuándo qué?- un resquicio de burla tintineaba en la voz de Nessie.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?-No sabía si grito la pregunta o simplemente subió un poco el tono de su voz, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, se sentía el imbécil más grande del mundo.

-Desde esta tarde, cuando cantaste con tanto desgarro en el alma… mi única pregunta es ¿Por qué?-contundente, esa era su actitud en este momento.

-¿Por qué qué?-pregunto Jacob.

-¿Por qué mentirme? ¿Por qué hacerme daño Jake? ¿Acaso era más fácil ser un cobarde? ¿Era más fácil rendirte? ¿Nunca comprendiste que por ti hubiese luchado aun en contra de mi familia?-se la veía tan desolada, Jake se sintió una mierda por no confiar en que ella siempre seria su apoyo.

-He ahí el punto Ness, ¿con que derecho podía pedirte yo que lucharas por mi contra Bella, contra Edward? ¿Qué clase de amigo seria si creara un conflicto entre madre e hija?-esperaba que lo entendiera.

-Y ¿alguna vez se te ocurrió que mama nos daría su apoyo? –eso le cayó como balde de agua fría, ¿Cuántas veces había estado orgulloso de su amistad con Bella? ¿Cuántas veces se había sentido herido por la falta de confianza que en raras ocasiones Bella le había demostrado? ¿Qué clase de amigo era el para Bella? ¿Perdonaría Bella su falta de confianza? ¿Su falta de comunicación? ¿Su estupidez?

-Ella te perdonara Jake, sabes que lo hará…-respondió Nessie consciente de sus dudas.

-¿Y Edward? ¿Él también me perdonara? ¿Perdonara que le haya hecho daño a su niñita por todo este tiempo?-Jake sabia la respuesta.

-Lo hará, tal vez te haga sufrir pero lo hará- Nessie rio con su respuesta, sabiendo que Edward solo lo perdonaría en una sesión de boxeo uno a uno. Dolería, pero lo aguantaría por su estupidez.

Jake suspiro, era el momento de hacer la pregunta más difícil, era la única respuesta de la cual él no estaba completamente seguro.

-¿Y tú? ¿Me perdonaras?-pregunto con su vista enfocada a alguna parte sin importancia del suelo del aula.

-Ya lo hice-respondió Nessie, pero el no pudo identificar su tono de voz.

-Aunque tú no lo creas, en serio necesito tu perdón… Nessie yo lo siento tanto…-Nessie sonrió imperceptiblemente, tal vez era un poco sádica por llevarlo a este extremo pero en serio necesitaba escuchar un poco de arrepentimiento en su voz.

-Olvida los errores Jake, olvida el pasado, si no lo haces nos harás daño a ambos, cuando te di mi perdón te lo di de corazón, lo demás que dije fue pura rabia tomando control de mí, estaba un poco herida contigo por lo que hiciste pero desde hacía tiempo había logrado perdonarte-Jake solo pudo detectar sinceridad en su voz.

-En serio no te merezco…-Levanto lentamente su rostro para enfocar la mirada con la de Nessie.

-Eran esas mismas ideas las que lograron alejarte de mí antes, deja de pensar eso-Nessie poso su mano sobre la mejilla de Jake, una clara invitación de contacto que Jake logro comprender.

Todo paso demasiado rápido, en cuestión de segundos estaba acorralada en los brazos de Jacob y la cátedra del salón.

-Las relaciones entre Profesores y Alumnas está prohibida-logro decir con voz ronca.

-Yo no soy profesor titular, soy un sustituto-al fin tenía a su chiquilla donde la quería, en sus brazos.

-Que hace Sr. Black-dijo ella intentado recobrar la cordura.

-Por favor Nessie, no soy tan viejo y lo sabes- su nombre, el diminutivo que él le había puesto, escucharlo de sus labios era música para su corazón y había sido suficiente para ponerla a mil y que le importara poco si alguien los descubría, su Jacob al fin la amaba.

-¿Jake, que estás haciendo?-la verdad aun no caía en la cuenta de que él estaba a punto de besarla.

-Estoy reclamando lo que un día me ofreciste, ¿te molesta?-necesita saber si esto era lo que ella quería después de todo quería amarla no asustarla.

-No pero si no me besas entonces si me molestaré-y eso fue suficiente, su chiquilla había crecido y aunque no había sido con el agradecía que fuera tan desinhibida. Eso lo estaba enloqueciendo.

El beso, al fin, uno que ella había deseado tanto, y había añorado con todas sus fuerzas, tal vez su reputación no era la mejor pero nada de eso era cierto la verdad jamás había besado a nadie porque quería que cada terminación de su cuerpo fuera perturbada y alterada por su hombre lobo, su hombre cavernícola, suyo por siempre.

Ahora lo comprendió, esto era un beso de amor, una melodía, sintió como los latidos de ambos corazones componían el acorde más hermoso que alguna vez escucho, conocía el talento de Jake pero esto era el cielo dentro de una burbuja, por primera vez comprendió las reacciones de su madre con su padre, muchas veces había creído que su madre solo idealizaba las caricias de su padre, pero ahora conocía de primera mano lo que era ser amada, idolatrada por un hombre, _su hombre. _

El beso barrio con todos sus pensamientos en un segundo, noto como Jake poso sus labios en los de ella, como el beso fue tierno al principio, tanteando el terreno, como el acaricio su boca, y de repente la intensidad subió, su mano derecha se ciñó a su cintura, atrayéndola como intentando ser uno mismo, como fusionarse en una misma piel mientras que su otra mano estaba enredada en su cabello.

Las manos de Nessie estuvieron inertes por unos segundos, pero hormigueaban con la necesidad de acariciarlo, y así lo hizo. Rodeando su rostro con ellas, acariciando cada aspecto de su cara, memorizando sus facciones, las duras y suaves, su mandíbula dura, sus facciones curtidas, sus cejas tupidas, sus ojos cerrados. Movió sus manos a su cuello, acariciando sus venas que se hacían presentes con el duro beso que arrasaba con todo.

Sus lentas caricias se movieron un poco al sur por sus brazos, que la sujetaban con demasiada fuerza pero ella no tenía ánimos ni intenciones de protestar… bueno, protestaría para que el afianzara aún más su agarre, no le importaba si le dejaba cardenales, porque serian una prueba de su pertenencia hacia él, no le importaban las marcas mientras ella supiera que eran prueba del amor ferviente que existía entre ellos.

Moviendo sus labios a un compás rudo y tierno, lento y rápido al mismo tiempo, Jake movió su lengua entre sus labios y Nessie no lo pensó demasiado, abrió su boca para él, quien con pericia devoro y dejo muy claro su pertenencia hacia él.

Se separaron, el aire les hacía falta, sus respiraciones eran pesadas, pero nada importaba, ellos estaban juntos, Nessie logro salir de su aturdimiento, abrió lentamente sus ojos, y conecto su mirada con la de él, estudiando sus facciones, sus labios hinchados que harian juego con los suyos que estarían igual de hinchados, unas mejillas rojas, tanto por el calor entre ellos como por el esfuerzo y placer de sus besos, sonrió y junto sus frentes, y declaro una verdad más que evidente;

-Te amo Jacob Black…-sonrió cuando Jake solto todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-Creí que jamás lo escucharía…-Cerrando sus ojos y abrazándolas con más fuerza le dio unos tentativos besos, no profundos pero si juguetones.

-Lo escucharas todos los días mi amor, te lo prometo-respondió Nessie suspirando. Separando un poco sus rostros Jake acuno el rostro de Nessie entre sus manos, quien lo tenía abrazado por la cintura. Ella abrió sus ojos, aquellos ojos chocolates que le recordaban a Bella pero que eran tan diferentes porque cuando los de Bella reflejaban un gran aprecio por él, los de su hija reflejaban nada más que amor, el más puro de todos. Jake sonrió.

-Te amo Ness, jamás lo dudes, si algún día decido ser un _bastardo testarudo_-dijo imitando el tono de ella-simplemente necesitare de un jalón de orejas para regresar al lugar donde pertenezco: tus brazos.-Al momento de recitar esto, vio como las facciones de Nessie fueron transformadas del placer a la ira.

-Nunca. Se. Te. Ocurra. Hacer. Eso. De. Nuevo. empezó a reír, pero ella profundizo su ceño.

-Hablo en serio Jacob Black, vuelve a negar lo que sientes por mí y te cortare las pelotas...-una amenaza más contundente Nessie sabia no le habían hecho al pelinegro.

-Pero… amor… ¿cómo habrán pequeñas Nessies y Jakes si haces eso?-Nessie pudo detectar el tono burlón.

-Bueno, la existencia de ellos solo dependerá de que tan idiota te quieras comportar.-Mostrando una sonrisa con todos los dientes, Nessie ironizo a Jacob.

-Está bien preciosa, te prometo que no lo hare jamás.-contestó Jake como el caballero que era, jurando internamente cumplir esa promesa para siempre.

Mientras que las promesas de un futuro más amplio y feliz se hacían presentes, ni Nessie, ni Jake notaron que la puerta era abierta, y tres figuras se materializaban en la entrada. Mientras que los besos eran dados y recibidos con adoración y dulzura, ninguno espero lo siguiente:

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con ella Jacob Black?¡-una voz fría y cortante como el hielo y una cuchilla al mismo tiempo los sorprendió.

Jacob creyó que el infierno era desatado, mientras dos risitas femeninas eran escuchadas en el fondo y unos ojos verdes tan helados le devolvían la mirada y juraban matarlo a la primera oportunidad, junto a unos ojos cafés que no podían reflejar más que incredulidad y decepción le devolvían la mirada…

Si, nada como recuperar al amor de tu vida, enfrentar a tus amigos y futuros suegros delante del director del instituto, esperando por la explicación más vergonzosa que daría en toda su vida, todo en cuestión de minutos.

¿Acaso podía ser mas incomodo?

* * *

Ya se, ya se... aparezco despues de una eternidad, a pesar de que algunas pidieron una actualizacion...

De verdad lo siento, aqui esta el nuevo cap, ya queda poco, pero ¿a que estuvo bonita la reconciliacion? jajajajjaja

Bueno muchas gracias a aquellas personas que me dieron un review, un follow o un favorite... se los agradezco, es por uds que me decidi a continuar con esta historia... espero seguir con las demas...

BooBoo


End file.
